


My Eternal Sunshine

by SarcasticBrony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticBrony/pseuds/SarcasticBrony
Summary: Coming to this world was difficult, but fate would thrust me into the service of the princess herself. Is it inappropriate to ask her out?(Thanks to evilpoptarts for commissioning this fic!)





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a typical day for me. Another day in a world that wasn’t my own. Another day of trying to find work and failing to do so. Ever since I woke up in that forest my life was never the same again. Equestria, a world that not even my imagination would dare to create. A place teaming with little ponies and beasts of myth. Here I stand, a lone human towering over a sea of ponies, meeting eyes with the princess of this land, a look of awe strewn across her face.

However, I believe I’m getting ahead of myself. I’d like to tell you about when I first arrived, and all that entails. Don’t worry; it won’t take long to get back to where we left off.

* * *

I sit up in a daze, looking around in a panic. Something isn’t right, that’s all I know, deep down inside. As if by instinct, I force myself to my feet and try to rapidly recover from the blurred vision that’s causing me to stagger. A moment passes and things clear as I find myself deep within a forest. So deep that I cannot see much light in any direction, but the few rays that pierce the canopy above.

My heart is racing. Where am I? Who am I? I don’t know, but that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is getting out of this forest and someplace safe. I’m luckily on a well-traveled dirt path, so I test my luck and pick one of the two routes and start walking. As I make my way, I can hear strange sounds from further behind me and thank whatever luck I had for not having gone that way. 

Though the sounds are worrying, the further I go, the quieter they become. It doesn’t take long before I find my way to the forest's edge, where the sun is shining brightly. All the terror I held within springs to the surface as I sprint out and into the comforting warmth of the light. I’ve never missed the sun as much as I did at that moment and the heat only reminded me that I was safe for the time being.

That was until I heard something approaching me. I quickly whip around to face whatever is coming near and to my surprise find a small, gray pony standing there, a clear look of terror on its face. Wait, that isn’t a pony. Not by a long shot. It carries some similarities, but all the proportions are wrong. Though the most disturbing thing is the incredibly human emotion it displays.

This entire time neither of us have moved, instead frozen by the alien appearance of one another. I didn’t know if I should try to communicate or make a run for it. The chances of it being a threat are genuine, and if I let it get too close, then there’s no chance I could get away in time.

“H-Hello?” the creature speaks.

My breath hitches. It spoke. Alright, I need to calm down. The fact it spoke and didn’t attack is a good sign, right? I raise my hand and give it a wave. It looks just as surprised that I responded to it in some way.

“Are you from the forest?” it asks, taking a few cautious steps forward.

I look back to the forest and then to the creature. Am I from the forest? Yes. No. Both are true. However, I'm not from here. That much I know, but why do I know that? I’m unsure, but it’s the truth. This isn’t my world; I know that, and I haven’t the faintest clue as to why. The pony-like creature holds its ground a few feet from me.

“Yes,” I answer.

Once again, a look of shock, but a deep swallow from it is enough to get its mind on track. “U-Um... Are you a monster?”

“I don’t think so.” 

“Do you want to destroy Equestria?”

“I don’t even know what Equestria is.”

It stares at me for a moment and seems to calm more than before. 

“What do you remember?” she asks. 

Yes, she. Despite the foreign appearance, the tone of her voice is undoubtedly female.

“All I know is that this isn’t my world.”

I expected some skepticism, but then again, I mustn't look even remotely like anything from her world. The fact that I tower over her by almost three times her height puts everything into perspective on how monstrous I must appear to her. She doesn’t look afraid, and even a look of sadness crosses her features.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Do you know your name?”

I shake my head. “No.”

“Um... Would you like to come to my place?”

Being in a world unlike my own and having the good fortune of running into this mare makes it seem as if the world is doing me a favor.

“Sure,” I answer. The small pony turns, but before she walks away, I call out to her. “What’s your name?”

She looks over her wither and smiles slightly. “You can call me Derpy.”

* * *

A lot of things happened after meeting Derpy. First, she showed me around Manehattan, teaching me everything she knew about Equestria. At first, all the ponies were wary of me, but after the second week, the majority of them didn’t even give me a second glance as I started to explore on my own. Derpy was only in town for a few weeks, as she was scheduled to deliver something back to where she's from, which was a place called Ponyville.

So, I thanked her for all the help and time she spent teaching me. Her last act of kindness was a small pouch full of bits and a hug for good luck. From there, I was left on my own to try and survive, and that wasn’t an easy task. I could only scrape by, either from asking for money or doing small jobs to get a few bits. Days turned to weeks, and with each passing day, I felt the pressure getting to me.

That’s when it happened. I noticed all the ponies in the city were lined up on the sidewalks, just looking down the road as if waiting for something to appear.

“What’s going on?” I ask a random pony.

“What’s going on? Have you been living under a rock? The Princess is coming!”

Princess? Oh, right. Derpy told me about the two sisters who rule over this land. One is named Celestia and the other Luna. Supposedly, they can control the sun and moon, but for some reason, that idea is unsettling and I haven’t the faintest clue why. However, this would be the first time I ever saw an alicorn, so I stand there and wait just like everyone else.

I look down to my disheveled appearance. Maybe I shouldn’t be here? I’ll undoubtedly stand out, and it’d be embarrassing to look as awful as I do in front of royalty. I quickly brush off all the dirt and debris that coats my shirt after having helped with some construction a few hours ago. It was spur of the moment, but paid what I needed to get by another week.

I pull a small rag from my back pocket and try to clear my face the best I can, but accept that it’s a lost cause. I’m a trainwreck, and nothing short of a fire hose would make me even remotely presentable. So, accepting my fate, I keep my eyes down the road to see this princess. All the ponies that I usually see walking about busy are standing in wait for their matriarch. 

It was an odd feeling to see her for the first time. Just like when I broke free from the forest, seeing her brought a warmth to my heart and her very presence felt as if it was shining a light on the darkness in my life. The thought of how I looked and what I would do next week to keep from being homeless faded away as I gaze upon her. Is this how all these ponies around feel? I don’t know because I dare not look away from her.

Her vision sweeps over the crowd as she gives everyone a smile and wave, but that stops when her eyes pass over me. At this moment, time slows as we look at one another. It wasn’t until now that I realized the word I was trying to think of to describe her... Beautiful. She looks at me in awe that then turns to curiosity. She leans down to one of the guards beside her and whispers something, never turning her gaze away.

He gives a stiff nod and orders a few guards around as they disperse toward my direction. I stand my ground because this entire time I haven’t looked away from her, and neither has she. Even as the small guard stands before me.

“Follow me,” he commands.

I do so and strain to keep my eyes locked to the Princess’, but line of sight is broken as we round a corner. It is only when I come out of my stupor that I realize what’s going on.

“Where are we going?” I ask.

“The Princess has requested your audience. We’re heading to her room right now.”

“Why?” I ask confused.

He doesn’t even respond as he leads me. Alright, _now_ I wish I didn’t look as terrible as I do. I’m about to meet the princess of this land... What an odd turn of events.

* * *

I’m led into one of the finest suites I’ll ever have the pleasure of standing in. The guard leaves me there in the center of the room, which could easily be a living room by most people's standards. I’ve become more self-conscious about the way I look, unsure if I should try and sneak away if only to spare myself the embarrassment of meeting someone as fine as the Princess while looking like a bum.

I’m so lost in thought I fail to hear the door behind me open.

“You may stay out here.”

I turn around quicker than I thought imaginable and find the Princess talking to the guard that led me here.

“Very well,” he states.

Celestia closes the door and looks over at me. She’s undoubtedly taller than the other ponies, but even then the top of her head barely makes it up to my chin. Her horn is by far the longest I’ve ever seen, and she holds herself in a manner that’s dignified, but approachable. Even the smile she’s giving is sweet, and by the second, I can feel my guard lowering.

“Greetings. I’m sure you’re curious as to why I’ve summoned you here.”

It takes a few moments, but I find my voice. “I know why,” I answer. 

She raises a brow. “Do you?”

I nod. “Well, I’ve only been on this planet for a month... So, yeah.”

I can tell she wasn’t expecting me to say that. “You’re not from this planet?”

“I woke up in the forest to the east and stumbled out here in Manehattan. Thankfully, a nice mare took me in and taught me what I needed to know. I’ve been trying to live here ever since.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Her smile drops as melancholy sets in.

“It’s not that bad!” I say attempting to cheer her up. “I, um...” No matter how hard I try, I can’t find anything to say to help her. Things have been terrible and the only pony to show me any kindness was Derpy. “So, Derpy taught me and gave me bits for a few weeks. I’ve been trying to find a job, but haven’t succeeded yet, but I keep trying! I just got off a temporary construction job, so sorry for my appearance, but I made enough bits to get by for now.”

With each word, I can see her head and shoulders sag. This isn’t working out as I hoped. A single moment passes before I realize what I can say.

“Seeing you has given me strength.” She looks up at me surprised. “When I left that forest, I was frightened, but the warmth and light from the sun brought me comfort. Today, when I saw you, I felt that warmth again and knew that everything would be fine as long as I kept trying.” I rub the back of my neck, embarrassed to be telling her this. “A-And pardon if this is rude, but I think you’re gorgeous.”

Her face is covered in a blush. I’m sure she’s embarrassed for me, because my face is a perfect mirror to hers. Nevertheless, she gives a few thoughtful nods.

“I’m sorry your transition to our world has been rough.” I look in awe as her horn glows and a rather large bag appears before her. “I know it will not heal the damage that’s been done, but please take this as compensation.”

The jingling noise tells me right away that bag is full of bits. _A lot_ of bits. Perhaps even year's worth, but I can’t accept it.

I shake my head. “Sorry, but I’ll have to decline. It was too much to accept what Derpy gave me and I’ve been trying to work hard to hopefully one day pay her back, but I don’t want another handout.”

“Are you certain?”

“Positive. Thank you for the offer.”

The bag disappears, and there I am, left with the Princess as she looks me over. “I cannot leave you in this state. If bits will not suffice, then what will?”

I scratch the back of my head. “Well, a job would be nice. As long as I can work, then I know I’ll be fine.”

It feels wrong to ask her for anything but I’m almost at the end of my rope, and if she can find me a job then I’ll be able to pay back Derpy and even pay back the princess for helping me get a job. I look over at her, and the concerned expression morphs back into a smile.

“I have the perfect job for you.”

* * *

“Are you certain about this?” I ask, adjusting my collar.

“Of course I am.” Celestia floats over the last piece, the jacket, custom made with her magic. “I’ve been looking for a butler that can travel with me wherever I go, but the ponies around have families they worry about, so the position has been open for quite some time.”

“True, I don’t have to worry about that kind of stuff, but I don’t believe I’m very dignified.”

Celestia looks me over for a moment before summoning a mirror. “Take a look for yourself.”

Looking at myself, I’m surprised how well I’ve cleaned up. All the dirt and grime is gone. The same clothes I came to this planet with are now replaced with a fancy-looking tuxedo. I’m not even sure how much a custom suit made by Celestia’s magic would cost, but it’s most likely a small fortune.

“You look the part, and everything else will come with time. I’m not expecting perfection.” Her sweet tone is disarming and has an effect of calming my nerves.

“As long as I’m not a burden,” I state.

“No–”

The growl that leaves my stomach overpowers her words. I grit my teeth at that, my face burning red hot. “Sorry... I’ve not eaten today,” I admit.

“How about your first task?” Celestia offers. “Go to the kitchen and order for me a dandelion sandwich with a slice of chocolate cake. Then get whatever you’d like for yourself.” I want to protest, but she beats me to the punch. “Ah, ah, ah! I gave you an order, and now you must follow it.”

I want to try and reason with her, but she _is_ my boss now. So, I give her a bow and turn on my heels to leave. Once I step out of the suite, I look down to the two guards that stand at either side of the door.

“So, where’s the kitchen?” One looks at me from the corner of his eye and nods his head to the left. “Thanks.”

It takes some exploring, but I eventually head toward where I believe the kitchen is. Once I enter, I find a whole lot of ponies making a variety of things. There’s shouting going between them all as they plate orders and send them out. One of the ponies looks my way.

“What the hell is that thing doing in my kitchen!?” He looks angry and not in the mood for anything that’ll waste his time.

“I have an order from the Princess,” I state.

He freezes for but a moment before that anger comes back. “Well, don’t take all day! What does she want?!”

“A dandelion sandwich with a slice of chocolate cake.” 

“Is that all?!”

Should I order or should I pass? “A-And a manticore steak, mid-rare.”

He leers at me and while never moving his gaze shouts out. “Dandelion sandwich with a slice of chocolate cake and a mid-rare manticore steak! I want all of that done in five minutes! This is the Princess’ order!”

With all that said, he turns away to cook. I stand in wait for everything and am amazed at how organized they all are. They work so well in tandem with one another that it takes well under five minutes for them to plate everything and set it on the counter at the same time.

“Order up!” the chef shouts. “Now get out of here before it gets cold!”

I quickly nod and take the three trays, making my way back to the princess’ room. Thankfully the guard is helpful and opens the door for me as I approach. 

“Thank you,” I say, walking inside as the door closes behind me.

“That was quick,” Celestia says from another part of the room. “Please, come in.”

I walk past an archway, following her voice and find her seated at a table. I don’t say anything as I set her meal in front of her, removing the lids that were provided. Now, I stand there with my lunch in hand, not moving an inch. 

“Please.” She waves to the open seat on the opposite side.

I look about, unsure. Is it alright for me to join her at the table? Then again, how can I turn down what she has offered? I set my plate down, but freeze up before pulling the lid off. I ordered meat... It’s not against the rules here, but I quickly learned it’s frowned upon. Will the Princess think less of me for eating meat? I don’t even get to decide as her golden aura envelops the lid of my meal and floats off.

She doesn’t even bat an eye. 

“Enjoy,” she states before eating.

I take the utensils that were provided with my meal and cut into my steak. I expected her to at least acknowledge what I got, but then again, she is a princess. Maybe there are other creatures out there that eat meat too? I don’t know much about what’s outside of Equestria, but Derpy did briefly talk about other races that inhabited this world. 

If that’s true, then they most likely have dignitaries and meetings with the Princess often. Well, if she’s okay with it, then I won’t question it. Though I still find it strange that I’m sitting here with the most important pony in all this land, sharing a meal. Not even a few hours ago I was wondering what I’d do to get by, and now I’ve become the personal butler of the Princess.

“Are you enjoying your meal?” 

I break out of my stupor. “Y-yes. Sorry, I was coming to terms with everything that’s happening.”

“I’m sure it’s jarring, but you appear in control of yourself.”

I chuckle slightly. “I guess I am. I can’t explain it, but being around you has that effect.”

“Thank you.” She smiles with a small blush. “It’s been a long time since I’ve enjoyed a meal with someone. Even my sister is busy with her duties, and we often find ourselves at different times of the day or out of the country to share a meal.”

“It must be difficult being in charge of so many things.”

“It can be, but it’s not a job I can walk away from.”

It’s odd how easily I can talk to her, and every so often, a brief realization hits that I’m sitting with the Princess, chatting about mundane things. I can’t believe how lucky I am. Anyone in the world could’ve found themselves sitting here. A pony could’ve taken this job, but all this time no one has, and now here I sit.

“You’re very kind,” I admit. “I owe you for giving me this job, and I’ll put my all into serving you whenever you need me to.”

“I knew as soon as I laid eyes on you that you were strong-willed and determined. I’ve put this off for too long but I am Princess Celestia of Equestria, but I want you to call me Celestia when we are in private. What is your name?”

Looking into her eyes, I can feel that warmth swelling inside of me. 

“Call me Anon.”

* * *

It’s been close to half a year since I’ve become Celestia’s personal butler. It’s hard to believe that it wasn’t very long ago that I was only a few days away from being homeless but now I have my quarters in the castle. Not to mention that I’m getting paid more than I ever thought imaginable, to which I’ve been putting away in my bank. Since that time I’ve come to learn a lot about the world outside of Equestria. The princess was true to her word and took me wherever she went.

Whether it was the dustbowl of the badlands or the harsh world of the griffon kingdom, I was beside her the entire way. With each passing day, we found ourselves conversing more and more. I shared stories about my world, and she told me about her past as well as the things she enjoyed. I probably know her better than most, besides her sister of course. 

I’ve seen Luna on a few occasions but rarely have spoken to her. The two of them are busy and at most exchange small talk before moving on to their tasks. The only conversation I’ve had with Luna was an introduction as Celestia’s butler. There have also been a few other ponies I’ve met as well. Such as the Elements of Harmony. 

That was an exercise in patience. As the majority of them ogled me and a few even going as far as to touch me. Princess Twilight was the most curious of the bunch, asking me about what I was, where I came from, so on and so forth. Celestia thought it humorous, laughing while all the ponies crowded around me. After what felt like an eternity, it was finally over. 

Though I still get letters from Twilight every other day about something she forgot to ask me. Not everything has been a cakewalk either. There were times I needed to ensure Celestia was on schedule for a meeting or remind her that she hasn’t eaten yet. I quickly found that when the princess is alone, she’s like a big child. She doesn’t even wake up on her own; I have to enter her room and get her out of bed and dressed.

Earlier this morning was one of those cases.

* * *

It’s four in the morning, and Celestia needs to raise the sun in a few hours. I give the guards a wave before letting myself in. The room is pitch black, and the heavy snoring is a dead giveaway that the princess is still asleep. I walk to the bedside, not even needing to see where I’m going anymore, as the path is burned into my memory.

“Celestia, it’s time to wake up,” I say in my normal speaking volume.

I didn’t expect her to wake up just from that. No, her snoring is louder than my voice could ever hope to overpower. I grab her sheets, again, not needing to see as I’ve done this countless times and toss them off. Her snoring hitches but then continues. I sigh to myself, walking around the bed and tossing the curtains open. The soft glow of the moon filtering in. 

When I turn around to get ready for the next phase, I pause for a moment and take in her beauty. A small smile on my lips. She may be challenging to work with, but I would never give up the time we’ve spent together. The fact I can see this, the mighty alicorn princess of Equestria, snoring and not wanting to get up is a gift no others will understand. It also shows how much the princess trusts me too.

I roll my eyes smirking. Perhaps I treat her too well because of how I feel for her. I’m not dense, I know I like her, but I haven’t found the courage to tell her how I feel. But all that stuff can wait for now because the sun needs to be raised and there’s a lot of important things to handle today! I grasp the sheet she’s laying on and get ready for what comes next.

“Rise and shine!” I shout, lifting it up as she flies out of bed and tumbles on the floor.

* * *

Here we are now. I stand a little ways behind her as she sits at a roundtable with many other species. Her sister is here as well, and thankfully Luna appears to be the more mature of the two, as she doesn’t require me to wake her up and remind her of what her schedule is. Many of the creatures here are asking for various things. Trade routes and protections. Most of it flies over my head, but I’ve taken to writing down everything that happens for Celestia to review later.

It’s not part of my job description, but it gives me something to do, and I also tend to catch things that she may have missed. Small tells that each leader has as they speak. Verbal tics, wing spasms, stuff like that. Luna appears to be the one who delegates, with Celestia speaking out on a few issues. It’s an interesting dynamic they have to help filter everything that’s being thrown at them.

I stop writing as I notice Celestia tap her hoof onto her armrest twice. A signal I know well, so I step forward and lean down for her to whisper to me.

“Set up a room for my sister and I to drink tea.”

She pulls away and returns to face the others. I give a slight nod before walking to the door and leaving. This is also a part of her plan, a ruse to perhaps throw the others off their game. So, I take my time setting up what she requested before entering the room once more. While not obvious, all the others are paying attention to me, so I walk to Celestia’s side, lean down and whisper to her.

“It is done.” Though I made sure to speak loud enough for the others to barely hear.

She nods, and I return to where I was before. The various leaders look nervous but keep with their discussion as I return to writing. Political play can be rather fun when you have someone as knowledgeable as the princess by your side.

* * *

“Such a tiring conversation.” Luna sighs heavily just as I set her cup of tea down. “Thank you.”

“With each passing day I find my patience wearing thin with their advances,” Celestia states, taking a sip from her cup.

“Yes, I agree that their arrogance is starting to show, though that play you did with Anon was enough to set them straight.” Luna giggles. “His wit appears to sharpen by the day.”

“I must always be at the top of my game with a sister like yours to take care of.”

Luna holds back the urge to spit a laugh as she violently forces herself to swallow the tea before laughing. “Oh, don't I know!” She admits.

“First you rudely awake me this morning, and now you tease me in front of my sister?” Celestia looks over at me. “Have you no shame?”

I afford myself a smirk. “Not really.” With that said, I pull out my notebook. “Care to see?”

Celestia lets out a huff and nods. I hand it to her as she snatches it away from my hands and looks over the contents.

“Anything interesting, Sister?” Luna asks.

“Very much so,” Celestia answers enraptured by what’s detailed within. “I never knew the griffin king had a wing spasm whenever he lies.”

“Left-wing and he was lying about sending supplies to the minotaur,” I add.

“Anon appears to be far more perceptive to minuscule changes. He’s certainly a value to these meetings,” Luna remarks, taking the notebook that Celestia floats over to her.

“Yes, these are things to keep in mind for the next meeting.” Celestia turns her attention to me. “Despite all that. Tomorrow’s your day off. Have any plans?”

There were a few things I had in mind. This one moment has provided me with an opportunity. Celestia and I will have free time tomorrow, as Twilight is coming into town to help with various things. So, I want to take Celestia out on a date! I know it’s a long shot, but I can’t fight these feelings that are ready to burst from my chest.

“A-Actually.” I clear my throat to steady my nerves. “Would you like to go out on a date?”

The room falls silent as both sisters freeze in place. A sizable weight falls on my shoulders as I stand there waiting for either one to say something.

“Well, that was a fine cup of tea!” Luna nervously laughs as she gets out of her seat and quickly leaves. “See you the day after tomorrow!” The door opening again moments later. “Forgot this,” She says, floating over the notebook and placing it on the table.

Now the awkwardness is at its peak as Celestia, and I are alone.

“I-I’ve made reservations,” I continue hoping to salvage this. “I recall you saying that you enjoy “Motif” and I managed to get a table for two. I’d like it if we went together. That is if you’re interested?”

The startled look on her face hasn’t passed, and her muzzle is entirely red. I notice a napkin float from the table as she brings it over to dab some of the sweat from her brow and wipe around her neck.

“W-Well, this was certainly not expected,” she admits. “Just to be clear, does date mean the same thing to your kind?”

“It does.” I swallow deeply. “But, to ensure there’s no confusion... I like you, Celestia, and, if you’d allow it, I want to go on a date to see if this goes anywhere.” I clear my throat again. “I will fully understand if I am not your type or you think this is inappropriate given my position here.”

“Aren’t you interested in other mares?” She asks. “I’m always so busy and not as young as some of the girls around the castle.”

“I don’t care about that.” I look her in the eyes. “You’re beautiful, and I’d never give any mare a second glance with you around.”

“Y-You’re certainly saying all the right things.” Celestia is now looking nervous. “I won’t deny I’m curious by your offer, but I fear I’m not as graceful as you may believe me to be.”

While my insides are flipping all over the place, a smirk starts to grow. “I’ve been taking care of you for a while now... I’m well aware of how ungraceful you can be.”

She can’t help but chuckle at that. “You always know how to make me laugh.”

“It’s because I never want to see you down,” I admit. “So, please... If only once, go on this date with me.”

She takes a deep breath in and slowly lets it out. “Very well. As long as you know that the future is uncertain, then I will go on this date.”

“Alright.” The weight lifts but now I have to ensure everything is perfect tomorrow. “Be ready at eight.”

“I certainly will be.”

* * *

Alright, the first step of the plan has gone off without a hitch, now all I need to do is ensure that she enjoys her date. I’m wearing a suit that’s a bit more casual than my standard work clothes, but nice enough for even the poshest places in Canterlot. I’ve been diligent in grooming so that I would look my absolute best for Celestia. 

So now all I can do is wait for her. I’m standing just outside the gates, adjusting my tie nervously. Hopefully, she hasn’t changed her mind. 

“Well, you certainly look handsome.”

I turn around and am greeted with a gift. Celestia in a white gown. There’s nothing special about the dress, and that’s fine because she wears it perfectly. There’s a skip in my heart for a brief moment before I can shake myself from my stupor.

“I love the dress; it fits you well.”

“Thank you.”

I walk beside her and wave my hand forward. “Shall we?”

“Lead on.”

* * *

Here we are, sitting across from each other in a fancy restaurant. A lot of the customers have been glancing from the corner of their eye at us, but I don’t care because I’m here with Celestia. The waiter already took our order, so now we sit in silence for our meals. It’s not an awkward silence, on the contrary, it's a silence of comfort. Neither of us has anything to say, and that’s perfectly fine.

“Have you always been interested in me?” Celestia asks with a coy smirk.

“You certainly drew my attention when we first met, but it was after we spent so much time together that I started to realize how much I enjoyed your company and why I never wanted to leave your side.”

Her muzzle runs red. “You have no problem laying your emotions bare.”

“I know how much you dislike games. So I want to be as clear as I can. The question I wonder about is that if you feel the same way that I do?”

She chuckles. “I wouldn’t be here if that weren’t the case. Though I think another mare would make a better partner than I. While true, we do spend a lot of time together; it’s mostly related to my work. Going to other places to talk to lords and what not. Rarely do we get any time to unwind. It’s a constant strain, and I would hate to think you’d willingly suffer such a thing because you fancy me.”

“I’m sure you’re right. If I were to find a normal mare, I’d be able to go home to her every night and things like that. If we ever had kids, then I’d most likely have to quit my job, as it would take me away from my family for too long.” As I say this, I can see Celestia’s smile slowly fade. “However.” I rest my hand onto her hoof. “You’d be alone, and that thought hurts me far more than whatever work we do together. The funny thing is, I do go home to a mare I love every night. I wake her up every morning, and we spend our days together. While rare, we also have moments where we can relax and talk to one another about anything.”

“You may think of yourself as a chore to be with,” I smirk looking at her. “But you’re _my_ chore.” 

She gives a defeated smile, her eyes glistening. “You always do say the right things.”

“Your orders,” A waiter says standing beside the table.

I remove my hand from her hoof as the waiter sets down our meal, giving a bow and leaving. I look down to my meal and then up to Celestia as she uses a napkin to clear her eyes.

“Let’s enjoy our night,” I remark.

“Indeed.”

With that said, we both eat our food in silence. Just like before, it’s not awkward but comfortable in a way that is only possible between two beings that understand one another.

* * *

There’s a giddiness in my heart just watching the absolute joy on Celestia’s face. The two of us are sitting in a proper pastry store. Out of all the stores here in Canterlot, this was the only one that wasn’t decked out to appear posh and one I’ve come to from time to time to buy Celestia cake. However, today I’ve rented out the place, putting a large tab just for her to eat whatever she wanted.

A small mountain of different cakes were placed in front of her as she lifts a single slice up at a time and shoves it into her mouth. It’s a part of her I still don’t understand, but whenever there’s a significant amount of cake around, she tends to become an undignified filly. Recklessly shoving cake into her muzzle without care for whatever consequence there may be.

My heart swells in my chest. Seeing her this happy is all I ever want, and I hope that she will continue to be this happy with me. For a moment Celestia breaks out of her trance and looks my way.

“You want some?” she asks with a full mouth, crumbs flying everywhere.

I smile, shaking my head. “I don’t like cake.”

Her eyes widen as she swallows everything in her mouth in one gulp. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Then why come here?”

“Because I know it makes you happy.”

Rather than smile at that, she frowns slightly. “Anon, you may have intended to please me on this date but I’d much rather we enjoy our time together.”

“Being here with you is enough.”

She rolls her eyes with a smirk. “Be that as it may, we very rarely get a day off together, and I’d hate to think I was enjoying this alone. If I didn’t go out with you, what would you have done?”

Now I’m put on the spot. What would I have done? Well, there is one thing that I still think about. “Um, I’d most likely go to a place called Ponyville. That’s where Derpy lives, and I want to pay her back for helping me when I arrived.”

Celestia’s eyes sparkle at that. “A brilliant idea! Come, let’s go now!”

“But what about our date?” I ask confused.

“It’s still a date; we can enjoy the rest of our time over in Ponyville, after you’ve talked with your friend.”

“Are you sure?”

Celestia levitates all the cakes into her mouth at once. Wow... For a little pony, she can sure handle a lot. Her big cheeks chew diligently before that huge lump goes down her throat.

“Positive. I’d like to thank the mare that brought you into my life.”

Now I feel my face redden. “Alright. I don’t know where she lives, but I guess we can ask around.”

“I'm sure we'll find her quickly. Ready to go?”

“Sure.”

Celestia smiles as her horn glows. “One trip to Ponyville, coming right up.”

* * *

In a flash we land in what I can only assume is the center of Ponyville. It’s a marketplace with various stands that are selling a variety of things, from fruits, vegetables, and even small knick-knacks. All of the ponies look in awe of their princess and quickly give a bow, but she holds up a wing to stop others in the distance.

“Bowing is not required, little ones. I’m on a break for today, so no need to treat me so formally.”

All of them rise to their hooves, give me a brief look before moving on with whatever they were doing. 

“Where do we start?” I ask.

Celestia giggles. “Perhaps there?”

I follow her hoof as she points over to something behind me. I’m surprised to see Applejack standing behind a small table, looking at us from the corner of her eye. Wait, Ponyville. Now I know why that name sounded so familiar! This is where the elements are staying! I thank whatever god there may be that Twilight is currently helping in Canterlot, as she’d most likely be hounding us right now.

“Yeah, that’ll work.” I catch my breath and make my way over to her stand. “Hello, Applejack.”

“H-Howdy!” She shifts nervously. “What can I get for ya?”

“Do you know anypony named Derpy?”

“Derpy? Sure do, she’s our resident mailmare. Any reason you’re looking for her.”

“Long story. Can you tell me where she lives?”

“That won’t be a problem. She’s down that street there.” She points to the right. “Take a left, third house to the right.”

“Thanks.” I fish a bit from my pocket. “One apple, please.”

“Can do!” She takes the bit and gives me an apple. “Enjoy!”

“You too,” I say before leaving with Celestia. “Well, that was quick.”

“It’s good to have friends around when you need them.” Celestia floats the apple from my hand and peels it for me.

“You know I can eat it unpeeled.” I joke.

“You could, but I know you dislike the peel.” 

I look over my shoulder and flinch slightly as I notice the massive line in front of Applejack’s stand. It appears that having the princess go to her table has stirred up some business. The freshly peeled apple floats in front of me, and I take it and sink my teeth in. Huh, it’s pretty good. Not too sweet, plenty juicy and overall a great apple.

“Wow, that’s a pretty good apple.” I offer the other side to Celestia. “Want some.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” She takes a bite as well, savoring the taste. “Ever since I met their father, I knew they would make great things. These apples are a labor of love.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve met every pony’s parent at one point in your life.”

“Yes, I’m sure I have.” She chuckles lightly. “And here you are, interested in such an old mare.”

“You can be plenty immature when you want to be,” I remark.

“I just like playing with you,” she states coyly.

“Even the snoring?”

Her face becomes completely red. “I-I do _not_ snore!”

“If you say so.” I see the house Applejack was talking about up ahead. “There it is.”

Celestia is pouting the entire way, even as we walk up to the door. I don’t say anything as I knock a few times and wait. The door opens, but I’m surprised when I have to look down further than expected. A filly is standing there, looking all the way up at me in awe.

“Hi... Is Derpy around?”

“Mom?” The filly calls deeper into the home. 

“Yes, Sweetheart?” Derpy asks.

“There’s a... come to the front door!”

I can hear the clicks of her hooves as she rounds the corner. That’s her, the same gray mare that I met all those months ago. Her eyes widen as she looks at me.

“Hey, Derpy—”

I’m thrown off guard as she launches herself up at me. I have to react fast as I wrap my arms around her to keep her from falling. 

“Anon! It’s so good to see you!” Derpy shouts while nuzzling me. “It’s been so long! Where have you been?”

“A few weeks after you left, I got a job working directly under the princess.”

Derpy leans back with a broad smile. “Really?”

I nod my head to Celestia. “Yeah, really.”

Her eyes widen for a second time as she hops out of my arms and gives a bow.

“S-Sorry for my rudeness, Princess!”

“No need to bow. A friend of Anon’s is a friend of mine.”

Derpy looks between the princess and I. “Wow, I’m so happy to know you made things work.” Derpy looks to her hooves sadly. “I felt so guilty leaving you there in Manehattan. When I came back to Ponyville, I kept thinking about you, wondering if things were getting better or worse.”

“No need to feel down about that stuff. Everything is fine now, better than fine!” I try to cheer her up. “I came here for a reason.”

“You have?”

I nod as I reach into my pocket and pull out a bag of bits, the same bag Derpy gave me all that time ago. I not only filled it with the bits she gave me but a bit more than that too. I offer her the bag as she looks at it with wide eyes.

“T-That looks a lot bigger than the one I gave you,” She remarks.

“It is. Thank you for being so kind to me, Derpy. I know it took some time but here’s the money you gave me.”

She waves her forehooves in front of herself. “I didn’t expect it back! Let alone as much as you’re offering.”

“It’s alright, Derpy. Think of it as a gift.”

She hesitantly takes the bits. “Um, alright...” She then looks behind to the filly and remembers something. “Oh! I didn’t tell you, but this is my daughter Dinky!”

I kneel low, so I’m not as imposing. “Hello, Dinky.”

“You’re the creature Mom talked about?”

“Most likely. She helped me out when no one else would. I’m grateful for that.”

“That sounds like Mom.”

I reach out and pat her on the head before standing up and returning my gaze to Derpy. “It was nice seeing you again.”

“Leaving so soon?” Derpy looks rather down. “I was just making dinner, would you like to come in?”

“Um,”

“That would be lovely,” Celestia speaks out. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

“Of course I don't mind!” Derpy moves aside. “Please, come in!”

Celestia offers me a smirk as she steps inside. Well, I’m not upset, but I don’t like to intrude. However, as I see that sweet smile Derpy gives me, I already know I can’t back out now. 

“Alright, thank you, Derpy.”

“No problem!” She says closing the door once I enter.

* * *

Celestia can't hold back her giggling and snorts as she listens to Derpy's stories about me.

"It was so strange having to teach something so giant the basics of Equestria. It took him a week to get that petting us was frowned upon. Everywhere we went, I'd often find him petting a random pony on the street."

Celestia looks over at me with a hoof covering her mouth. "You were petting ponies?"

My face is red. I didn't even know I could be this embarrassed about anything. "It's a comfort thing with humans. I didn't know it was an intimate gesture with ponies."

"Oh, Anon, remember when you asked about my wings?"

I facepalm. "Kill me now."

"What did he ask?" Celestia looks delighted with the pegasus.

Derpy is giggling to herself. "He asked if they were real!" Celestia is still trying her damnedest to hold back the laugh. "H-He even grabbed them and started to rub and squeeze them."

I wish I was dead. "Derpy, I told you a thousand times. I didn't know that wings were sensitive like that."

"I didn't mind. It was more action than I had in years!"

That's all Celestia can take as she bursts out in laughter, rocking herself in place as she tries desperately to breathe. Dinky is just looking between all of us completely confused as to what we're talking about. Still, however embarrassing this moment is, seeing the genuine joy from both Celestia and Derpy is just enough for me to not jump off a bridge.

* * *

“Thanks again, Derpy.”

“No need to thank me, I was doing the right thing. Be sure to visit again!”

“I will.”

Derpy looks up at the Princess and bows. “Goodbye, Princess.”

“I’ve enjoyed my time in your home. Pleasant dreams, my little pony.”

With one last wave, Celestia and I walk down the street and off into the night. 

“Well, that was unexpected,” I admit.

“Did you have fun?” 

“I should be the one to ask that.”

Celestia smiles sweetly. “I had a great time, Anon. Thank you for showing this old mare that there are still new things to see in this world.”

I put my arm over Celestia’s withers and pull her close. “Would it be too bold of me to say that I want this to work between us?”

“You’ve certainly shown me that determination I’ve come to know for all these months.” She leans her head against my chest. “You won’t find me arguing against it.”

My heart flutters and a smile unlike any other breaks across my face. “Alright. I know our next day off won’t be for a very long time, but I already have a few ideas in mind.”

“Hmm?” Celestia raises a curious brow. “Is that so? Tell me, what else do you have in store for me?”

“Sorry, Tia, but you’ll just have to wait.”

She flinches slightly at hearing that nickname. “That unquestionably caught me off guard.”

“Too much?”

She shakes her head. “No, I don’t mind.”

“Good. I’ll save it for when we’re alone.”

“That is wise. While our courting will bring on many changes, we must remain professional when on the clock.”

“I get it. It’s what I signed up for.”

Celestia chuckles. “Always so accommodating.” She closes her eyes while leaning against me. “I feel like the luckiest mare in the world, and all it took was a creature from another world.”

“And as it so happens, my true love was on another planet,” I remark with a smile.

Celestia is about to say something but a vortex of magic opens before her as a rolled up parchment comes flying out. She catches it in her magic and quickly looks it over. She lets out a tired sigh.

“It appears our day off has come to an end.” She floats the note over to me.

_Dear, Princess Celestia._

_EVERYTHING HAS GONE HORRIBLY WRONG!_

_From your former student, Princess Twilight._

“Well, she managed to hold the fort down for almost an entire day. She’s improving,” I compliment.

“No rest for us it seems,” Celestia says moving away from me and lighting up her horn. “Ready?”

“After you.”

She smirks before we both disappear back to Canterlot. Our date will be something we cherish, and while the future ahead for our relationship is slow going, one day things will move on from there but, for now, we’re both content with knowing how much we care for one another.


	2. The middle

_Dear Anon._

_Apologies for putting this off for as long as I have but I wanted to thank you for helping me out all those months ago. I know it’s been a while, almost half a year but I only recently heard from Applejack that you came to Ponyville and helped Derpy out! That’s very sweet of you, and I wanted to thank you personally, as I’ve known her for a very long time and know she’s been struggling with a few financial things, but you’ve set her on a great path moving forward. I’m somewhat sad that I didn’t get to give you a tour of our town myself, but I now know you were on a date with Princess Celestia._

_HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN AND WHY DID IT TAKE ALMOST A YEAR FOR ME TO HEAR ABOUT IT?! She won’t tell me anything! I have to know how you two have gone so far in your friendship that now you’re dating! This is critical for my studies as the princess of friendship! So, please, write back in detail on how it all happened or come and visit so we may speak. I’m VERY interested in this development! I know you’ve also been ignoring all my letters! I get that things are hectic for you most of the time, but I know when you read them, and everything I contact you with is of great importance!_

_So, with that said, I look forward to your response._

_Sincerely, Princess Twilight._

I set the letter down on my table with a long sigh. That mare, I swear...

“What is it this time?” Celestia asks looking over paperwork beside me in bed.

“Twilight wants a detailed report on how we moved from friendship to relationship.” I lean back to try and unwind. “You know she’s crazy, right?”

Celestia giggles, adjusting the glasses resting on her muzzle. “She can be at times, but it’s evidence of her devotion.”

“She should concentrate on her princess work or that weird map. What we’re doing is no concern of hers.”

Celestia writes something on her work, sets it aside and grabs another. “I’m like her second mother, Anon. Of course she’s interested in anything that involves me.”

“Does that make me a father? Should I give her a spanking?”

A smirk breaks out on Celestia’s lips. “That would be fairly amusing to see, but I’m not too sure if it would have the same effect you'd expect.”

“Ponies are gross.” I look over at the tall stack Celestia has on her nightstand. “Want some help?”

“If you don’t mind,” Celestia says floating half her stack to my nightstand. “It’s basic requests. Just accept or deny them based on what’s being proposed.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve done it before.” I take one from the pile and look it over. “Really? A permit to seize another ponies land to build something? Denied!” I write denied on the paperwork and grab another. “So, how has Luna been?”

“Doing better since she took time off.”

“Hmm? What’d she do?”

“She went to a brothel.”

My hand jerks and I curse under my breath at the long streak of ink over the page. “Really?”

“My sister is old-fashioned when it comes to stress relief.”

“Is it just me or are ponies becoming grosser the longer I stay here? Perhaps my human depravity is rubbing off on you?”

Celestia rolls her eyes. “How do you think we bear offspring?”

“I don’t know, budding? Vats of sugar, spice, and everything nice?”

“Where do you come up with this stuff?”

“It’s the power of my mind,” I say with pride.

“That wasn’t a compliment.” Celestia deadpans.

“I’ll take it as one.” I grab another piece of paper and look it over. “We have a few meetings outside of Equestria tomorrow. One is with the griffin king and another with Thorax.”

“Always so much on our plate.” Celestia for once looks away from her paperwork toward me with a tired smile. “Still content with being together?”

I don’t say anything as I lean forward and kiss her. Her eyes close as we exchange a tired but love filled kiss. I pull away, resting my hand on her cheek.

“Yeah, I’m content.” I look behind her to the clock on the wall briefly. “Get some rest. We’ll be flying to Griffonstone before sunrise.”

“What about you?” Celestia asks while slowly scooting into bed.

I just smirk as I pick up another form and show it to her. “I’ve still got work to finish.”

She’s already drifting off as she rests a hoof onto my arm. “Don’t stay up too late.”

By the time that left her, she already fell asleep. “I won’t,” I whisper.

I just take a minute to watch Celestia as she rests peacefully beside me. My heart swelling as I want nothing more than to hold her close through all hours of the night. However, I get up and walk to her side of the bed and grab the leftover paperwork she was working on and return to my side and set it on my pile. There’s work that still needs to be done, and I have to make sure Luna and Cadance are ready to take over for us while we’re at Griffonstone.

I chortle on the inside. I’m practically an overworked husband, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

_Huh?_

My eyes gently open and I find myself lying in bed with Celestia in my arms. She cuddled up close at some point in the night with a content smile as she snores loudly. Did I fall asleep? I look at the clock and find it’s close to three in the morning. I glance over my shoulder to my nightstand and see all the paperwork is finished. Must’ve been more tired than I thought last night and passed out.

I yawn quietly before gingerly moving away from Celestia. I have a few more things I need to get done before we leave. My entire body seems cumbersome, and as I get out of bed, I stumble heavily before catching my balance. When did it get so hot in here? My entire body has a thin layer of sweat, but I can feel how cold it is in the room. Not only that but my stomach hurts too.

My eyes widen as I bolt to the bathroom and spew my guts out. Oh crap, that’s not a good sign. My head is hammering as my stomach continues to churn but I manage to keep some of what I had last night down. I already know what the problem is, but this can’t be happening, not _now_. I push myself up to my feet and shuffle over to the mirror. 

Studying my current pitiful state, I can’t help but be reminded of when I first met Celestia. Still, I’ll have to continue to ensure we meet our schedule. I splash some water onto my face before clearing the creases on my jacket. I don’t need to do much today: Speak to Luna and check on Cadance about what they need to do while Celestia and I are gone. I swallow deep to keep myself from running back to the toilet. This is going to be difficult.

I march out of the bathroom and see that Celestia is still resting peacefully, albeit loudly due to the snoring. Good, I’ll talk to the other two and wake her up when I come back. That should put us at the perfect time to leave. I open the door and cast one last glance at Celestia before closing the door behind me.

* * *

I knock several times on Luna’s door, and moments later it swings past my face. There she stands, her mane tousled and mood aggravated.

“Hey, Luna. Today’s the—”

“I know!” She yells before slamming the door.

“Should I have breakfast brought up to you?” I call past the door.

“Please!”

“See you in a few hours!”

With that said, I turn on my heels and head towards Cadance’s room. She arrived earlier this week in Canterlot to take a break and also watch over the kingdom on this day. I'm somewhat concerned for Shining Armor, as he was left to watch over the crystal empire in her absence. Certainly not a task he is used to, but one Cadance said he should become accustomed to. 

With each step I make towards Cadance’s room I can sense how sluggish my body is growing. Not to mention I’m burning up in this suit! I loosen my tie just a little if only to give my neck some breathing room. This is undoubtedly influencing my performance, but I can’t give up just yet. At some point, I make it to her room but my perception of time is becoming hazy. 

I lift my hand up and place two slow knocks. I’m panting slightly as I wait for her to answer. Soon Cadance comes to the door and opens it. She’s smiling as she always does, but soon that glee disappears once she looks at me.

“Anon, are you alright?”

“N-Never better,” I answer but turn away as I cough.

“That cough doesn’t sound good.” She steps towards me, but I move back.

“It’s fine. Honest. Just something in my throat is all. Anyway, I’m here to wake you up.” I force myself to stand steady and tall. “Do you want breakfast?”

She’s not swayed easily. “I’ve already ordered breakfast, thank you. Now, how about you rest? You’re obviously sick.”

“I’m _not_ sick.”

Cadance shrugs. “Very well. It’s almost time for my aunt to raise the sun. Better hurry and wake her up.”

“What?” I look at my watch and curse under my breath. “When did it get so late?”

I give Cadance a quick bow before walking off. I reach into my breast pocket for my tissue and clear the sweat on my brow. I have to hold it together! It’s just a four-day trip. Nothing I can’t handle.

* * *

My eyes are closed as I stand beside Celestia’s bed. I never thought my head could hurt as much as it does right now but I have a job to do, and I aim to do it. Celestia is on her back, snoring away and a line of drool running down the side of her face. I rest my hand on her withers and give her a shake but feel my strength suddenly fade with each push.

Luck is on my side as she jerks lightly and begins to wake up. She smacks her lips a few times before looking around the room. It’s dimly lit due to the moon, as she rubs her eyes with a yawn.

“Good morning,” she says groggily.

“Morning,” I reply with a horse tone before clearing my throat. “Time to raise the sun, then we need to get ready to leave.”

“Are you alright?” She asks before looking up at me, but the darkness does well to hide my sickened state.

“Just fine. Let’s hurry before we’re late.”

“Alright.” She gets out of bed and walks over to the bathroom. “I’ll be out in five minutes.”

“Take your time,” I say as she closes the door.

I walk over to my dresser, strip my sweat soaked clothes off and put a fresh pair on. I then pull a small stack of parchment similar to sticky notes from my pocket. I write down what Celestia usually orders for breakfast and, as I tear it away from the stack, it bursts into flame and disappears. A handy little invention Celestia made for me to communicate with whoever I needed to instantly. 

By the time she’s done with getting ready then breakfast will be here. I walk over to the bed and fall onto it. Five minutes of rest will help, then I need to concentrate.

* * *

“He doesn’t look well, Sister.” Luna’s voice speaks from the edge of my consciousness. “I doubt he could make the trip that lies ahead.”

“As stubborn as he is, he’d probably try.” That’s Cadance’s voice. “He and Shining are alike in that regard.”

I continuously drift in and out of consciousness; my eyes open slightly to see the three of them at my bedside talking to one another before my eyes close again.

“I have an unreasonable request,” Celestia speaks. “Go in my sted as I watch over him.”

“Are you certain?” Luna questions.

“If you two cannot do it, then reschedule the trip. I will not leave his side.”

There’s prolonged silence before Cadance speaks up. “I can go on these trips. Aunt Luna, can you hold the throne?”

“Easily. Are you confident you can take on these tasks?”

“No worries. I think it’s high time Twilight got first-hoof practice with things like this.”

“Not a bad idea, Cadance,” Luna compliments.

“Thank you.”

“Then it’s all settled,” Celestia declares. “Thank you two for granting me this selfish act.”

“You don't need to thank us for wanting to take care of your special somepony.” Cadance giggles. “I can feel how much love you have for each other. I’m sure I’d be the same way if it were Shining and me.”

“As she said, Sister. You two care deeply for one another. I’m not bothered by withering some work while you take care of him.”

“Alright. Here is what is planned.”

I try to listen more, but that’s all I can manage before drifting off back to sleep.

* * *

I wake in a coughing fit, and my heart begins to race as I know deep down that we’re already late. I urge my body to get out of bed but find myself pinned to the bed by something. I look down, vision still hazy but notice the golden glow. 

“T-Tia?” I weakly call out.

“Relax,” She states, coming into view beside me.

“We have to go now. If we don’t, we’ll be late for—”

She rests a hoof on my lips. “Shhh. Don’t worry about that. All you need to do is relax.”

“Relax? Tia, I can’t relax! We have so much on the schedule as is.”

I try once again to get out of bed but find her aura is quickly replaced with her body as she lies on top of me. While she’s not heavy, in my current state, she might as well be an immovable object.

“You’re not going anywhere,” she says sternly this time. “I’ve already made the proper arrangements to ensure everything is taken care of. Until you are better, I’ll be taking care of you.”

My eyes widen. “W-What? You can’t take that much time off... What about the kingdom?”

She smiles sweetly. “What is a kingdom without you?”

I cough to the side for a moment. “Tia, this isn’t the time for sappy things like that. Seriously, what about the kingdom?”

“I told you, I have made arrangements. No matter how long it takes, you will stay in this bed, and I will be by your side. You’re my special someone, and I would never put work before you while you’re in such a state.”

As much as my body wants to protest and get out of bed so we can return to our task, I know I have no chance of holding myself together for an extended period of time.

“Even if Luna and Cadance descend the kingdom to anarchy?” I ask.

She smirks. “Even then but my sister is well versed in snuffing out such things.” Celestia tries to lean in for a kiss, but I turn my head; however, she moves with me and still kisses me. “Before you say anything, I’m casting a quarantine spell to ensure no others or myself will get sick. I love you.”

I sigh. “I love you too. Still, I kissed you before I knew I was sick. There’s a more than likely chance you’re sick too.”

“Perhaps but you’ll take care of me should that be the case, right?”

All I can do is chuckle. “Wouldn’t that be a sad end? We perpetually get each other sick for eternity?”

“I wouldn’t mind it that much. However, I’ve already made sure to take the precaution to fortify my immune system beforehoof to ensure no sickness would take hold.”

“If you say so.” Another round of coughs leaves me. “Sorry, Tia.”

“No need to be sorry. You’ve taken care of me since coming here. It’s about time I’m given a chance to return the favor.” Her smirk comes back. “Now, you’ve not taken a proper bath this morning. So, I’ll be assisting you with that.”

My face covers in a blush. “That’s completely unnecessary.”

Her playful attitude is there as she pulls me from bed in her aura. “Nonsense! Worry not, Anon. I will refrain from any improper actions.”

“Are you in heat again? Do I need to call for help?”

Now it’s her turn to blush. “I told you I was sorry about that.”

“If it weren’t for Luna saving me, I would’ve been most likely tied to the bed for who knows how many days.”

“Again, I am sorry.”

“Not to mention the schedule I made was ruined because I didn’t even know you ponies went into heat.”

“I SAID I AM SORRY!”

I chuckle. “I know, you explained it to me. Still, I can wash myself just fine.”

“Please, Anon. Let me do this for you.” She says not looking at me while we walk to the bathroom. “You’re always doing everything for me, so just this once, let me take care of you. No funny business.”

The tone she’s using puts into perspective how worried she is about my wellbeing. I should accept my fate. My entire body aches, and while I may have sounded confident, I’m not too sure if I _can_ wash myself. So, if only until my sickness passes, I’ll let Tia take care of me.

“Alright. Don’t push yourself too hard.” I say.

She looks back at me with a smile. “That’s rich coming from you.”

As I’m floating in the bathroom, Celestia is already filling the large tub with warm water. She’s diligent with checking the temperature with her hoof before giving a nod.

“All ready,” she says to herself. “Alright, Anon. As unpleasant as this may be, I’m going to disrobe you.”

I sigh. “Yeah, I get it.”

She sets me down on my feet facing the bath as she stands behind me and starts to remove my jacket. I’m helping as much as I can by unbuttoning my shirt, and it promptly levitates off me along with my pants and underwear. My face is completely flush. This is the first time Celestia will have seen me naked. While I’ve seen what she has on more than a few occasion, especially when she went into heat, I’ve been diligent in making sure she never got a peek at my goods.

“I so rarely get to see any part of your skin,” She states as her hoof glides over my back. “It fascinates me that despite how alien your body appears, I have an urge deep down to claim you for my own.”

“Should I call for Luna now?”

She scoffs. “I’m _not_ in heat. Can’t I admire your body?”

“I’d be a lot more open to that if I didn’t feel like death.”

That snaps her back as she shakes her head. “Yes, of course. Apologies.”

I’m lifted from my position and placed into the bath. I grit my teeth slight as the hot bath feels close to scalding and I know it’s not due to the sickness. Ponies have a higher body temperature, so her idea of warm is rather hot. After a few minutes, my body adjusts, and all my aches drift away. 

“How is it?” Celestia kneels at the edge of the bath beside me.

“Great,” I answer.

“What would you like to eat once you’re done?”

However unlikely, there is one thing that springs to mind. “Chicken noodle soup.”

She tilts her head. “Chicken soup?”

“It’s simple. Boil chicken in a large pot of water until it’s cooked, remove meat from the bone and add the meat back in; lastly, add some noodles and let them boil until soft. Salt to taste. That’s about as basic as it gets.”

“I’ll be sure to relay that to our cooks.” Her horn glows as she sends her message. “All done. Now, let’s get you cleaned up.” She floats over a sponge and various soaps.

“Tia, are we really doing this?”

“Of course.” She dips the sponge into the water before adding the soap on. “Now raise your arms.”

I let out a sigh but do as I’m told. She’s very thorough with the sponge. Making sure every part of me is clean before moving on to the other side of my body. She even pours shampoo on my head while all of this is happening. She’s so proficient at magic that I could swear multiple ponies were washing me.

“Eyes closed,” she commands. I close my eyes just as a bucket load of water falls onto my head but is swiftly pulled away from my eyes with her magic. “There, the top half of you is clean. Now for the bottom part, worry not, I know you’d rather do it yourself.”

She floats the sponge in front of me, and I take it from her magic and quickly clean myself. I can’t believe I’m doing this in front of my special somepony. Sure the whole heat thing was a learning experience for the both of us, both physically and mentally but that was mostly out of her control. Since then we’ve never done anything even remotely sexual.

Mostly due to the fact we’re both so busy but also Celestia’s hesitance after what happened. Thus, the point I’m completely naked and this close to her, it’s bizarre. 

“I thought your first time seeing me naked would’ve been more romantic,” I remark.

“I find this romantic.” She leans close and nuzzles me. “Taking care of my special someone when he’s at his weakest. Returning all of the dedication he shows me. Not having to worry about anything other than getting you back onto your feet. This means so much more to me than I could ever put into words.”

I lean my head against her’s. She’s right, this moment right now, it’s unlike anything we’ve ever shared. So much of our time is dedicated to her running the nation, but from the outside, this scene must look as normal as any mare taking care of her sick stallion. Something the two of us seldom get to experience. I don’t regret picking her, not for a moment, but despite feeling like shit, I can’t deny enjoying this experience. 

“I know what you mean, Tia. Rare as these moments are, it’s something to be cherished.” A small smirk breaks across my lips. “Even if I feel like dying.”

She kisses me on the cheek. “Alright, time to get back in bed.”

I’m raised from the bath as towels wrap around my naked form. While it’s strange being handled by magic, I trust Celestia enough not to panic. She’s quick to dry me off and even teleport some pajamas on. While still in her aura, she brings me over to the bed and sets me down. Before she can say anything, there’s a knock on her door.

She walks over and finds a waiter there. “Your soup, Princess.”

“Thank you.” She takes the bowel from him as he gives a bow and walks away. She turns to me with a smile. “Soups here.”

She trots over happily and sits me up before she gets to my bedside. Sitting on her rump, she pulls the lid off, and the aroma lifts my spirits. Nothing like soup when you’re sick. Celestia lifts the spoon up, dips it into the thick broth and lifts it out, floating it in front of me.

“Say ah.”

I’m not going to argue with her, so I roll my eyes as I open my mouth. She places it in, and I get my first taste. Cooked to perfection. Despite the cooks being ponies, they picked up the art of meat cooking quickly.

“How is it?” she asks.

“Perfect.”

“Great.” She offers me another spoon, and I eat without complaint. 

After a few bites, I started to feel my stomach churn. 

“I think that’s enough for now. Thank you, Tia.”

“Very well.” She sets the bowel onto the nightstand before resting the back of her hoof onto my head. “Starting to run a fever.” She pulls out a small envelope. “This should help. Just a forewarning, it tastes awful.”

“I'm sure it is,” I respond with a heavy sigh before opening my mouth and tilting my head back.

She pours a powder into my mouth and offers a glass of water. She was right; it tastes like poison. I try to shake away the taste as my face involuntarily scrunches up. Celestia is chuckling but leans in and gives me a kiss.

“You’ll feel better after a few hours. Get some rest.”

“What are you going to do?” I ask as fatigue starts setting in.

“I will help my sister wherever I can but, if you need me, I’m only a note away.” She smiles, setting my sticky notes beside the soup with a quill.

“Alright, have a good day.”

“Rest easy, my love.”

With that said, I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

I groan as I start to come back to the waking world. How can doing nothing in a bed make me feel like I’ve run a marathon? Not only that but something is poking my back. I reach under myself and find the culprit as I pull it from under me and look at it. My heart stops as I come to realize what I’m looking at. It’s a cell phone. There’s no mistaking it. 

The gears in my head start to turn as all the little details I’ve come to know have been replaced. I glance around what I assumed was Celestia’s room and instead find a small bedroom with white walls. I frantically sit up to see the single bed I’m resting in. My heart is racing in my chest as I try to understand where I am and how I got here. 

“T-Tia?” I call out hoping this is nothing more than a nightmare.

However, no one answers. I’m still sick, but it appears as if I’m all alone. I launch myself out of bed and run to a nearby window to look out. Humans, humans everywhere. I-Is this earth? Did I somehow get magically teleported back? I fall into a coughing fit, trying to catch my breath but I tear the door to this room open and decide to explore this home. 

I stumble into a hall and make my way to the living room. I instantly recognize this as an apartment from the size. I can barely even think coherent thoughts of what to do as I run around searching for any signs of life inside this home. I don’t even know what I was hoping to find, but there was nothing here. No people, animals or ponies.

Was this my life before going to Equestria? Despite being sick, the thought is sobering. Have I lost everything that I hold dear in the blink of an eye or was that all in my head to begin with? I clench my teeth as tears start to fall. No, I love her, I love Celestia. There’s no way she was just in my head, but now, now I’m alone.

* * *

“Shhhh, it’s alright,” I whisper to Anon as he rests.

He violently jerks awake and tries to push me away, but I hold onto him tighter to keep him from harming himself. 

“Tia!” He shouts with a thousand yard gaze into the wall. My heart is racing as I wasn’t expecting this reaction from him, so I quickly turn him to face me. What I find brings me so much pain, he’s terrified as tears roll down his cheek. “W-why... You.”

He looks so confused as he looks at me, examining my face carefully and even peers off to his surroundings, which have darkened since the sun started to set.

“Anon,” I whisper gently, and he jerks again as he faces me. “You’re safe. Everything is fine.”

He must be delirious because my words aren’t getting through to him. “I-I was home. I couldn’t find you. Did I go back to earth?”

Hearing him say that makes my heart wince. “Such an awful nightmare,” I say as I use a hoof to force him to look at me. “It was nothing but a fever dream, Anon. I’ve been here with you for hours.”

He rests his head against my barrel like a foal would that’s terrified and wanting nothing more than their mother's protection. I can sense his heart hammering in his chest as his grip on me tightens.

“I was there,” He whispers over and over to himself before gritting his teeth. “Don’t let it take me away. I don’t want to live without you.”

I rest my head on the back of his. “Anon, listen to me carefully. If anything took you away from me, I’d find a way to bring you back. Do you hear me?” He doesn’t respond, but I notice his heart rate going down. “I’d find you no matter how difficult the path or fruitless the endeavor. I will never allow you to be taken away, that I can promise.”

He pulls away from me, and for the first time, I can see consciousness in his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I bring him back to my barrel. “You need your rest.”

“W-Will you be here when I wake up?”

Hearing him ask that with such worry is painful, but I give him a reassuring smile nonetheless. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Just as soon as it leaves my mouth, he’s out like a light. It must’ve been frightening for him to have dreamt of such a thing but what I promised him is true. If something were to take him from me, nothing would stop me from finding and destroying whoever dared to try before reclaiming him. I close my eyes as I rest my horn onto his head and cast a spell, one that links us together, no matter the distance.

“I always keep my promises,” I whisper before finishing the spell and allowing myself to rest alongside him.

* * *

Like waking up from a rather long and bizarre dream, I look up to the same old familiar ceiling I’ve come to know over these past six months. I turn to my right and see a restless; disheveled Celestia beside me. How long have I been out? I sneakily get out of bed and poke my head out to find a guard. Two of them are stationed at the door.

“How long have I been sick?”

“One week.”

Whoa, time sure does fly by when you’re sick. 

“Thank you,” I say before walking over to the bathroom.

Taking a moment to look myself over, I certainly look like someone who’s been sick. While Celestia is resting, I’ll take this time to get cleaned up. I draw myself a quick bath and get in. Lost over what’s happened during my time sick. The memories are hazy, but I recall a few things, like the first day and a sense of dread, but everything after that is missing. 

Must’ve been severe if I can’t even remember what happened. Once clean, I get out of the bath and dress in my usual suit before walking into the room to check on Celestia. Now I can see that half of her body is hanging off the bed as her top half was there beside me. I walk over and pick her up into my arms. She’s always been a heavy sleeper, so I walk her to the bathroom and set a bath for her next.

Once it’s the right temperature, I gently place her in and with that she jerks awake, glancing around frantically. Once she locks eyes with me, she seems surprised.

“A-Anon? What are you doing out of bed?”

“Don’t worry; I’m not sick anymore.” I take a nearby cup, fill it with water and dump it on her head. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Her face is completely red. “That isn’t necessary; I can do it myself.”

“That so? Well, I don’t mind. It’s the least I can do after you took care of me for a week.”

“It’s been a week?” She asks just as surprised as I was.

“It has.” I now add some shampoo to her mane and gently massage. “We’re going to be very busy to make up for all the time away. So please enjoy this moment while we have the time.”

Celestia lets out a long sigh but relaxes in my care. “I guess you’re right. Do you remember anything while you were sick?”

I shake my head. “Not a single thing. Did I do anything embarrassing?”

“No. However, you did have a rather unpleasant dream.”

“Did I?”

She nods. “You returned to earth.” I feel my heart seize at hearing that. “You were terrified and believed it actually happened.”

“That so?” I move from her mane to her neck and chest. 

“Is that something you fear?”

“I think about it from time to time. I appeared here suddenly, what’s to say I won’t disappear again?”

She rests a hoof on my hand as I stop. “If it ever happened, I’d find you.”

“How would you do that?” 

“I’ve cast a potent spell on you. No matter where you are, I will always know where that is. You need not fear ever leaving this home.”

I feel a breath I wasn’t aware I was holding escape. “Well, that certainly takes a load off my mind.” I lean to the side and kiss her cheek. “I love you, Tia.”

“I love you too, Anon.”

It doesn’t take much time to get Celestia clean as she gets out of the bath on her own and is drying off. 

“Well, I guess it’s time for us to return to the usual,” I announce with a smile.

She smirks and nods. “You are correct. We’ve been away for far too long. I’m sure my sister and Cadance are at their wit's end.”

“More so Cadance,” I add.

Celestia and I chuckle as we look at one another. Like an unspoken conversation, we move closer and embrace one another with a kiss. After a few minutes, we break away with a loving smile. 

“Tia.”

“Yes?”

“Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be ready too.”

Her eyes widen some. “Do you mean–”

“Yup. But for now, let’s focus on work.”

She pouts at that. “Such poor timing to play with a mare’s heart.”

I chuckle. “Sorry.”

She shakes her head. “I’m used to it. So, what’s on the schedule today?”

“First: Figure out if Luna and Cadance have descended the kingdom into anarchy.”

“After that?”

“We’ll play it by ear.”

“Fair enough.”

We’re about to leave her room, but I rest a hand on her wither to stop her.

“One last thing,” I say before pulling her into a forceful kiss.

She’s surprised but soon relaxes in my arms. With this week having gone by, it’s like I haven’t seen her in years. Once satisfied, we pull away from one another with a content smile.

“Now we can start this morning proper,” I adjust my jacket and straighten my tie.

“You’re right about that. Hurry now, wouldn’t want to be late, now would we?”

“Right!”

With that all said, we walk out of her room ready to take on our daily tasks. Everything is as it should be, but deep down a weight has lifted from my shoulders. I no longer need to fear anything taking me from my home because, while I may be the only human here, I’ve found the one I want to be with for as long as I live. I don’t know what the future holds for us, but I’m content knowing she will always be by my side.

_Sincerely, Anon._

Twilight sets the long letter she just received from Anon. She never knew how much Anon worried about the prospect of being taken back to his world and never seeing her mentor again. A smile grows on her face as she pulls out a piece of parchment to send as a reply.

“Thank you for taking the time to reply to my letter,” Twilight dictates. “So... When’s the wedding?”


	3. The end

Celestia is studying me as I kneel at her bedside, the glasses that sit on her muzzle slowly slide off and hit the floor with a soft thud. I’ve never witnessed her as stonefaced as she is right now and that makes what I’m doing all the more nerve-wracking. I assumed it would be easy but, as my knee starts to ache, my heart begins to race as the silence grows.

I shouldn't be surprised, as what I'm proposing has serious implications.

“I-Is.” Celestia clears her throat, floating her glasses onto her nightstand. “Is that what I think it is?”

I nod as I continue to present the horn ring I bought for her a few weeks ago. We’ve been together for almost two years now. I’m ready to take the final step together and become man and mare.

“Yeah, let’s get married,” I say as calmly as I can, despite my insides going crazy.

She sets the paperwork she’d been working on alongside her glasses. “You’ve thought about this?”

“I think it’s time we tie the knot.”

“You realize this is far more serious than us dating, right?”

She’s accurate about that. This isn’t just a typical marriage. I’ll be elevated in status and become a king with all the accountability that comes with it. I’ve talked to Luna, Cadance, Shining and even Twilight about what I’ve been intending and each of them provided excellent insight into what lies ahead. 

“I’m ready for whatever may come.” I smirk slightly. “To be fair, it wouldn’t change much, as far as paperwork is concerned.”

“If you are ready, then I will not object.” She cracks a smile too. “I would go into detail about what to expect, but I can tell you’ve already done your homework.”

“That I have.” I take the horn ring out, stand up and present it to her. She dips her head slightly so I can place it on her horn and I make sure it slides all the way down to the base. “How is it? Not too snug?”

“It’s just right,” she states before pulling me into a kiss. 

In an instant, all my worries lift away. Though this is only the first part, as we have many things that need planning before a wedding can be held. We move away from each other with content smiles.

"I've chatted with some friends and managed to get us two days off for our wedding."

“Is that so?” Celestia raises an amused brow. “What can I expect out of these two days?”

“Well, the first is our wedding." I sit at the edge of the bed. "The second will be the honeymoon.”

There’s that coy smirk of hers. “I see, well, we’ve put _that_ off for far too long. It’s fitting we would come together as one on such an auspicious day.”

“As much as I'd like to reflect on _that_ , we should remain focused on the wedding first. There are plenty of invites and ponies to talk to before all of that can happen. ”

“True. So, who will be presiding over our union?”

“Luna. I felt it appropriate.”

“Is that so? Who will be the best mare?”

“For you?” She nods. “Twilight.”

“You know me too well.” She takes the paperwork she sat down on the table back into her hooves, along with her glasses, which she sets onto her muzzle. “It appears you have everything under control.”

I get up and walk back over to my side and sit down, taking my paperwork as well.

“Yeah. The princesses have been a great help. Cadance especially so, since she had her wedding here.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t end up the same as hers,” Celestia playfully remarks.

“Hmm...” I take a finger and stroke Celestia’s side, causing her to giggle. “I’m not sure a Changeling would know as much as I know about you.”

“Keep that up, and we might need to start the honeymoon tonight.”

I remove my hand quickly. “Nope! I want our first time to be magical.”

“So, anything else I should keep in mind for the weeks ahead?”

“Yes, we have your dress fitting tomorrow around three or so. I’d like it if you teleported me to Ponyville so I can talk to a few ponies there before coming back so we can continue our schedule.”

“You know, before you came into my life, I never bothered myself with schedules. It was usually my sister who had to wake me up and get me going.”

I chuckle. “Don’t I know it. The first few weeks taking care of you were Tartarus.”

Celestia pouts. “If it was so difficult, why did you stick around?”

“Because I knew I loved you.” I lean over and kiss her on the cheek. “For now, let’s try and get as much of this stuff out of the way as we can. It’ll make things much easier on the girls once they’re in charge.”

“Very well. I await our wedding with baited breath.”

I write a giant denied on the paperwork in my hand before moving onto the next. I’ve got most of the day planned for the wedding, but there are still several things I have to work out to ensure it’s perfect.

* * *

“I’m so honored to be working on your dress for such a special day!” The earth pony mare declares with enthusiasm.

“Rarity recommended you,” I tell Coco Pommel. “So I anticipate great things.”

She looks nervous after I said that but relaxes as Celestia rests a hoof onto her withers. 

“Whatever you produce will be fine,” she says to calm Coco.

“Y-You’re right! Don’t worry, Princess. I’ll make sure everypony around is envious of your dress!”

Coco hastily sets off to work as I walk to Celestia’s side. “I shouldn’t take too long.”

“Send me a note when you’re done.” Her horn starts to glow. “I’ll be waiting.”

I give her a swift peck on the cheek just as I disappear and land in the center of Ponyville. I clear my tux and make my way to the one pony that I want to be my best mare. Finding her home is quick and easy as I knock a few times and stand in wait patiently. Just like when I first came here, the door is answered by Dinky.

“Anon? What are you doing here?”

“I have some important business I’d like to discuss with your mother.”

“Alright, would you like to come in?” She motions for me to come inside.

“Yes, and thank you.” I step in as she closes the door behind me.

“Mom! Anon is here!”

“Waht?” Derpy sticks her head out from the kitchen, a muffin in her mouth. She blushes heavily before swallowing it. “O-Oh, Anon! I wasn't expecting you were coming to visit!”

“S-Sorry for my intrusion.” I fight to keep from laughing as she steps out and comes over, all the while brushing her chest clear of crumbs. “I have something quite serious I’d like to discuss with you.”

She tilts her head. “Really? Well, I have the free time. Please, sit.” I follow her as she leads the three of us into the living room and I take my seat across from her. “What do you want to talk about?”

“To be perfectly blunt, Derpy. I want you to be my best mare.”

It takes her a moment to realize what I’m suggesting as her eyes swell. “B-Best mare?! Are you, the princess?”

“Yeah, we’re going to get married in two weeks. If you aren’t busy, I’d like you to be my best mare.” I then look over to Dinky as she looks confused. “Dinky can be the flower filly.”

“Oh, wow... I never imagined I’d be a best mare in all my life. Are you certain you want me as your best mare? I might mess something up.”

I rest my hand on her hoof. "Derpy, I wouldn't consider getting married without you being my best mare. In many ways, you were the reason I had the chance to meet Celestia. So I want you and your daughter to be there on my special day."

There's a slight glossiness to her eye, but she keeps it together. “H-How could I possibly refuse?” She beams looking down at her daughter. “Do you hear that, Dinky? I’m going to be a best mare, and you’ll be a flower filly.”

“I guess but who's getting married?” She looks confused.

I can only chuckle as I get up from my seat and pat Derpy on the head a few times.

“Good luck explaining that.” I walk to the door. “I’ll send you more details tomorrow, along with a chariot to pick you up on the day. See you there!”

I show myself out and leave Derpy to explain to Dinky about everything that’s happening. Right now I have a few other ponies I need to talk to before returning to Celestia.

* * *

I enter into the confection store run by the pink mare that’s far more insane than anyone around cares to take a look at. She’s bouncing up and down in place behind the counter as I enter and stops mid-air before gradually falling to the ground. I sigh to myself; it’s just one of those days. I keep going despite a small part of myself wanting nothing more than to leave.

“Hello, Pinkamena Pie. I’m here to ask if you’ve received my order and made the test batch?”

She smiles in a way that tells me it’s far too large for her face but, as disturbing as that is, I brush it off as one of those things she does.

“I sure did! Here!” She sets a plate onto the counter with a slice of cake on it. “Also, call me Pinkie! All my friends do.”

“I’d rather not,” I reply taking the cake and sampling it. “A little less sugar. Other than that, it’s great.”

“Okey Dokey! Anything else you want? We have all types of cupcakes. Blueberry, strawberry, raspberry, boysenberry, blackberry–”

While she’s talking, I turn around and walk out of the store. Even as I stand outside the door, I can overhear her listing all the types of berry flavored cupcakes they have. That’ll keep her occupied for a while, I have two other elements I must speak to and one to avoid. For now, I make my way over to Rarity next.

* * *

“You’re finally here!” Rarity greets. “Thank you for allowing me to make your tuxedo! I must admit I’m rather taken by the idea of creating something special for someone as unique as you. So worry not. Ms. Rarity will guarantee you look fitting to stand beside the princess.”

“Thank you.” I pull out a small piece of paper. “Here are my measurements. I’ll leave the details up to you.”

She floats it over and looks over my note. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to have you visit sometime before the wedding to try out what I have. Will that be a problem?”

I shake my head. “Not at all.” I pull out my notepad and look over what time I have free. “How does the third sound to you?”

“Perfect. Morning is fine.” I nod as I scribble down a free slot in the morning. “Now I must retreat for now. I’ll see you on the third!”

“Goodbye, Ms. Rarity.”

She holds her head up as she closes the door to her boutique. That was fast; now the last pony is Applejack. I look at my watch to ensure I’m not late. Thankfully, I should be able to meet with Celestia before her time with Coco is done.

* * *

I teleport back into the store where I left Celestia. She’s smiling at Coco as they chat about something or other. The last time I saw Celestia this joyful over anything was when I took her out on our first date. I casually make my way towards the two and allow their conversation to die out.

“I have everything planned,” Coco says. “You’re going to look gorgeous.”

“Thank you. I hope you will have the time to stop by the wedding. I’d hate to think you wouldn’t be able to see your work at its finest.”

“R-Really? Would it be alright?”

“Of course.”

“How is everything going?” I ask once I’m close enough.

“As planned. You?” Celestia turns my way.

“On schedule.” I point to the notebook in my hand before looking down to Coco. “Sorry for the rude interruption but we have an arrangement coming up.”

“That’s fine, the princess and I finished up a few minutes ago.” Coco bows. “Good day to you two.”

“Good day,” I reply before ushering Celestia out and towards Fancy’s home. “How’s the dress look?”

Celestia smirks. “You’ll just have to wait.”

I laugh. “Very well. So, you want her at the wedding?”

“I see no harm in doing so.”

“As you wish.” I pull out my notebook and write down a reminder to add Coco to the guest list. “Now, let’s pick up the pace. We’re two minutes away from Fancy’s home, and you know how much he likes to entertain.”

“I know all too well. Back to the grindstone, as you say.”

* * *

“Are you ready?” Derpy asks poking her head into my dressing room.

“All done!” Rarity proclaims with a sigh as she walks around and looks me over one last time. “Oh! Almost forgot the tie!”

She pulls one from the closet and speedily ties it around my neck. I give myself a once-over in the mirror before turning to Derpy.

“How do I look?”

She steps into the room and closes the door. “You look great. I still can’t believe you’re marrying the princess.”

“Neither can I.” I adjust my tie slightly before looking down to Rarity. “Thanks for everything. You should hurry to your seat before I start to head out.”

“Of course.” Rarity packs all her things and teleports them away before leaving the room.

Now Derpy and I are alone as I look at myself in the mirror. My heart is racing in my chest; it hasn’t stopped since we arrived. Many ponies are waiting out there to see this event. Some of them are close friends and family; others are just here for this historic event. Celestia will be marrying me, someone who isn’t a pony or resident of this planet and that said alien will become Equestria’s first king.

A lot will be different after this day but knowing I have Celestia as my wife makes the challenge worth it.

“You’re going to do great,” Derpy says almost as if she knows what I’m thinking.

I chuckle softly. “I hope so because once Celestia and I are pronounced man and pony, well, you’ll be _my_ little pony after that. Such an unusual circumstance to ponder.”

Derpy glances over to a nearby clock. “Let’s go. Wouldn’t want to keep your wife waiting.”

“You’re right about that.” I view myself once more before turning and leaving with Derpy.

* * *

The music is already playing as I stand behind the closed doors to the throne room. In a few moments, I will see my special somepony in her dress for the first time and walk down the aisle to swear my love to her. I never imagined my heart could race as quickly as it is right now. I look to my left to Derpy as she smiles at me one last time before pushing the door open for me.

She walks ahead of me and towards the podium and my eyes instantly dart up to find Celestia. Where my heart was hammering in my chest, as soon as I lay eyes on her, I believed I died on the spot. Everything slows, just like when we first laid eyes on one another all that time ago and as our eyes meet I feel that warmth I’ve come to know come rushing back.

She’s like an angel standing only a few feet away. A white dress drapes elegantly on her frame with a veil that slightly obscures her face, but I can see her eyes on me. An almost otherworldly glow emanates from her and appears to grow brighter as she looks my way. All of this happens in the span of a heartbeat, and with the next, I’ve already taken my first step. 

My gaze drifts to our friends, family and the many other ponies that have come to see this momentous occasion. As brief as I’ve looked out of the corner of my eye, my attention returns to the ponies standing in wait. Twilight is trying her best to keep from crying, but tears are already rolling down her cheeks. The rest of the elements fill out the bride’s and groom’s maids, with the ones beside Twilight nervously smiling as they try and help her stop crying.

On my side, Derpy stands with Dinky, a look of pride on her muzzle as her eyes start to gloss. Cadance also waits on my side with the rings, pure joy strewn across her face, like a filly in a candy store. It makes sense, as love is her special talent and she undoubtedly can feel the love radiating from Celestia and me. Luna is waiting at the dais patiently as I make my last few steps and stand facing Celestia.

“You look beautiful,” I whisper to Celestia.

“And you handsome.” While obscured I can see her smile.

“Mares and Gentlecolts!” Luna shouts but thankfully not at her _royal_ volume. “Today we come together for an extraordinary day, one that many would have never seen coming but one that was fated to happen one way or another. For this day we will unite these two creatures as one and with that bring a new age to Equestria itself.” 

Celestia and I have talked about this moment and what it would all mean. There was something else she brought up on the night that I proposed to her, something that I wasn’t aware of but we nonetheless discussed for many hours. The shift in royal status is going to be a massive development, but there is one last thing I never expected but accept with open arms.

“Here stand two beings that are vastly different from one another. Anon, a creature that came from another world, lost and confused, tried to find his place in a world so different than what he knows. Celestia, my sister, always committed to her work and never allowing herself time to enjoy the many simple pleasures you all take for granted.”

Luna takes a moment to clear her throat. “There is no other way to explain their coming together other than fate itself. Like a divine being thrust our human into the arms of my sister, knowing that their love was true, but sadly they were born in different places. For that, I am grateful and take joy in knowing my sister is truly happy.” Luna looks to her sister. “Would you like to read your vows?”

“Of course.” Celestia turns my way and looks at me for a moment before starting. “I will always cherish the day we met.” She pauses. “Because I never expected to see a creature towering over all my ponies as I was escorted to my hotel room.” There are a few chuckles in the audience. “However, what I remember most was how hard worked you looked. Your clothes were closer to rags, and you were covered from head to toe in dirt. Despite that, when our eyes met, I felt something spark inside of me. A sense of calmness I’ve never felt before and a curiosity to know why I felt such a way.”

“Once we were alone to speak, I knew something about you was different and learning about your struggles made my heart ache. So when I offered you a bag of bits, something many wouldn’t think twice about keeping, you turned it away; asking for nothing more than a job.” She lifts a hoof and clears her eyes. “I was so moved, I knew I had to keep you close and ensure you were properly taken care of... So I made up the butler position on the spot.”

My eyes widen slightly. _“That wasn’t a real job?”_

“I was planning to look into other places for you to work, but with each passing day, I knew I couldn’t make due without you. Your dedication and love were always worn on your sleeves. I trusted you and gradually fell for you. Our first date, I don’t think words could ever express how delighted I was when you asked me out. Sure, I was admittedly shocked, but also thrilled that you took a step that I’m sure was very difficult, given my status. But that’s the thing. You never considered that. You are the only creature that has seen me as a mare, and with that, I saw you not as a stallion but a man.”

“I love you. I love you so much it hurts, and I regularly question why you would love someone as busy as me.” She chuckles. “Though I know you’d say something about how my being busy is no problem for you because you love me enough to deal with it. You’re just that caring and thoughtful. Always looking to resolve everything with kindness and understanding. I never have to fear telling you how I feel because I know you’ll always be there to listen and give advice.”

“No matter the obstacle, you’ll always be there, and that is why on this day I swear to do the same. Anon, I vow always to love you, to take care of you when you are sick and protect you from all harm. To promise that if a day comes where you break my heart, you will take half with you. Though I know, you never would. So here I vow, and together we’ll come as one.”

I can see Cadance’s and Twilight’s horns glow as Luna looks my way. 

“Your vows?”

I take a breath to steady my nerves. It’s go time.

“Celestia, my love, my sunshine. With you in my life I always know that each decision I make is the right one and without you I would become as I once was. Since you came into my life, you’ve always been kind, giving me whatever little free time you had to fill in the blanks of your world that I was left questioning. Even when you were on the brink of collapse, you never hesitated to ease my worries over your exhaustion.”

A smile spreads across my face. “That is why I love you so much. It’s why I wish to dedicate my entire life to you and never leave you to the loneliness you once knew. Even though you snore pretty loudly.” A few chuckle, including Luna. “There is so much more to this world I’ve yet to experience, and I want nothing more from my future than to share those experiences with you. From the deepest depths of the Seapony kingdom or even the surface of your sister's moon. I want to see it all with you by my side.” 

I pause as I cast a brief glance towards Derpy. “And perhaps, alongside a few little ones.” Celestia’s face looks taken back by this, but it soon relaxes as more tears build. “I know you doubt about the future and how well you can accomplish something, but I know you’d make a great mother. Though I’m sure, we’ll discuss this more in-depth at another time. For now, I stand before all these ponies to proclaim one thing that cannot be denied.”

I take a deep breath. “I love you, Tia. So here I vow, and together we’ll come as one.”

Silence takes the room for a moment before Luna speaks up. “Would anyone dare to speak out against this marriage?” Not a single creature speaks. “Very well... The rings?” 

Cadance levitates the rings up for me as I grasp my own and Celestia grabs hers. I slide the ring down her horn as she slips hers onto my ring finger. With that all done, I notice Luna wait once more to let us get comfortable before speaking.

“By the power vested in me as the second ruler of Equestria, I, alongside the two other princesses will bring these two as one and usher in a new age.” Luna looks at me with a smile as her horn starts to glow. “You may kiss the bride.”

I lift Celestia’s veil and stare deep into her eyes. This was the moment we talked about for hours. The moment that would bring the next significant change in my life. I don’t hesitate as I move forward and lock lips with her. Even with my eyes closed, I can hear her horn start to chime as her magic begins to blend with the other princesses. 

As it turns out, giving your vows to an alicorn has a lot of meaning in Equestria, other than the status change. Alicorns are known to be ageless and when they swear to a single partner in marriage, well, their partner becomes ageless too. Something Tia and I discussed in length as she didn’t want to force a long life on me if I didn’t want it.

Though standing here should be enough explanation on what I chose. If anything, being ageless has its perks. Not even death could make me leave Tia by herself. There’s no pain to this spell but a warmth I’ve become familiar with radiates inside of me. Where it once was dull, it now feels akin to a second heart. A bit strange but nothing too obtrusive. 

We pull away from one another, and as our eyes lock to the other, I can see how happy she is.

“I now pronounce you man and pony!”

Everyone lets out a collective cheer as Celestia and I walk down the aisle; out the front door, followed by the bride’s and groom’s maids. We all head to a back room as Luna makes her final announcement and directs everyone to the dining hall where we will all enjoy the festivities. However, Celestia and I let out a sigh of relief alongside everyone else in the room.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been that nervous in my entire life,” I say to myself.

“Agreed.” Celestia leans in and kisses me. “How do you feel? Any aches or pains from the spell?”

I stretch a little and a few joints pop, other than that, I feel better than ever. “I’m good.”

“This is our second time performing the spell. So let me know if you experience any discomfort of any kind.”

Twilight pops up between us looking like a new filly. “That spell was amazing! I never felt such power in my horn before! It was strange in a way that I could almost sense the love between you two as I cast the spell.”

Cadance comes in, pulling Twilight slightly away to give us room. “It makes sense. If at some point any of us felt that the love was a farce, then we could’ve stopped it. Though I already knew how you two felt without the spell. Congratulations.”

“That was so cool!” Dinky says to her mother. “I felt all tingly when we stood up there.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t control the tremble in my hooves.” Derpy comes up to me next. “I hope we did alright.”

“You did great.” I kneel low and brush the side of Dinky’s cheek. “Thanks for being the flower filly.”

“My friends are going to be excited to hear what I was doing today!”

I chuckle before turning to Derpy. “It’s not over just yet. We have the reception, and from there we’ll hear your and Twilight’s speech. I hope you didn’t write anything too embarrassing about me.”

She smiles. “Well, I can’t promise anything, but I worked hard on it.”

“I can’t wait to hear it.”

The door to the backroom opens as Luna steps inside. “Alright, time to return to the dining hall.” She walks up to Celestia and me with a large smile before hugging us both. “Cheers to your union. To feel the love in you was truly something to experience.”

“Thank you, Lulu,” Celestia says, leaning her head against her sister.

“Glad to hear it.” I pat the back of her neck a few times.

She pulls away as the maids make their way to the dining hall. “We have festivities to partake! Hurry now, as we’ll have the mares speak their words and then enjoy some food.”

We join Luna as she leads us to the dining hall, once we enter everyone is already seated as we make our way to the main table that sits elevated over the others, there's light applause as we take our seats. Celestia to my right and Derpy to my left. Once we’re all seated the clapping stops as they wait in silence.

Luna steps in from the side. “Now we’ll have our best mares say their words. Twilight?”

Twilight quickly stands up and almost knocks her chair over, blushing heavily, she pulls out the parchment she wrote.

“Um, Hello everypony!” Twilight is starting to sweat, and her hocks shake. “I-I’m Princess Twilight.” I start to wonder if she’s going to pass out but she calms down as Celestia lays a wing on her withers. Twilight looks at her mentor for a moment before turning her gaze back to the crowd. “I’ve known Celestia since I was a young filly. For so many years she taught me many things about magic and how to control all of the power that dwells inside of me. Though she could be strict at times, she was always understanding and listened to whatever problems I was having.”

“In all the years I’ve known her, I’ve never seen her as happy as I have when she’s with Anon. I’m grateful he has come into her life, and I hope they’ll continue to lead happy lives for days to come.”

Luna turns to Derpy. “Derpy.”

Derpy stands up beside me and looks off to the crowd. “Two years ago was when I first found Anon. At the edge of the Everfree forest that connects to Manehattan. I had come to the city to deliver a package and was given some time to myself in wait for a package that was due back to Ponyville. So, I walked around the city but found myself lost and at the edge of the forest.”

“There I saw a creature run out. Something so bizarre and alien that I wasn’t sure what to do. I’m glad I spoke to him. Like a foal, he didn’t know where he was or what to do. So I took him in and tried my best to give him a fighting chance in our world.” She smirks a bit. “Though there were some strange differences, such as him trying to give me a bath or cuddle me at night.” I facepalm in embarrassment, and Celestia covers her mouth to chuckle. “I knew it all came from a good place in his heart. So when I saw him standing at my front door months later, looking fine, I felt relieved. I knew that he was alright and that things would be fine.”

“I don't know if fate brought them together, but I do know that without Anon being as determined as he is, we wouldn’t be here today and things would be a lot different for all of us. I wish you two luck, but I know you don’t need it.”

A round of applause fills the room for a moment as Derpy takes her seat. I rest my hand on her hoof as she smiles up at me. 

Once everything dies down, Luna speaks up again. “Without further ado, let the festivities commence!”

Now that the party is moving, I lean towards Celestia as she does the same.

“Wanna ditch?” I ask.

She laughs. “Sorry but this is also part of the event. You should get used to it, King Anon.”

“That’s still weird,” I admit. “Alright, should we mingle before everyone settles down, my Queen?”

“It’s an idea.” She gets up and turns to her sister and Twilight. “Anon and I are going to talk to each table before returning.”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to my parents,” Twilight says.

“Of course.” Celestia looks to the others at the table. “No need to stay here. Join your loved ones.”

Once everyone is off doing their own thing, I stop in front of Celestia and pull her into a kiss. I can feel her smile, even as we kiss but she pulls away earlier than I expect. 

“Now, now, now... We’ll have plenty of time for that later.~”

“I can’t wait,” I say as she walks past and starts talking to a few nobles.

A few hours will be tough, but sacrifices must be made for the perfect night.

* * *

"Farewell and thank you for attending today's event," Celestia speaks to the last guest as they depart.

The doors close and with that everyone affords a sigh of exhaustion. That went on longer than I anticipated. Thankfully, most of the guests have returned home. However, there are a few that remain. Looking over I notice Derpy yawn as she holds her daughter who's fast asleep.

It's to be expected; I glance over to a clock and see it's already past midnight. I walk over to her as she looks up at me.

"You can spend the might here if you'd like or I can call a carriage to take you home." I offer.

"I'd like to head home if it's all the same." Derpy gives a faint smile.

"Very well." I turn to the other girls. "Anyone else heading back to Ponyville?"

AJ, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow come walking over.

"I got to get back to the farm," AJ remarks.

"I told Angel I'd be back tonight," Fluttershy adds.

"There's plenty of clouds to kick. So I'm busy too." Rainbow lazily floats by.

"I want to get started on your anniversary cake!" Pinkie cheers.

"...Very well." I look over to Celestia as she chats with Twilight and Rarity. "I'll get the carriage. Can you set up a room for Rarity and Twilight?"

"Easily done."

I wave for the girls to follow. "Alright, let's get you home."

* * *

A yawn leaves me as the weight of this day comes crashing down on me. The mental exhaustion is on a level I've never felt before, but I continue to march my way to my room. As I make my approach, the guards open the door for me and give a salute as I pass them. It's strange, but I am their king now, so it makes sense.

"At ease," I order before walking in, the doors closing behind me.

A few candles dimly light the room. I peer around and find my lovely wife passed out on the bed. A tired smile spreads across my face as I walk to her side of the bed and nudge her gently. She's quick to stir awake, and recognition dawns on her as she understands what's to come next. 

"S-Sorry," she says. "Guess I was exhausted."

"Sit up."

She's too tired to respond and does as she's told. I take this time to help get her dress off. It takes a few minutes but eventually everything she was wearing is off. She's sitting there, swaying slightly, looking only moments from passing out again and all of her fur messed up from getting the dress off.

She's adorable, but I'm in the same boat as her as fatigue continues to weight on me. I dress down to just my undershirt and boxers. 

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," Celestia mumbles as her head starts to nod-off.

I walk over to my side of the bed and Celestia is following me the entire way, albeit lazily. I lay down and get comfortable, to which Celestia raises a brow at me.

"How about we save _that_ for tomorrow?" I offer.

"Hmm? No, I'm fine." She shakes her head a few times. "Let's do it."

I can't stop the laugh that escapes at hearing her say that. "Yeah, I think that's a sign you need some sleep."

"No," she whines like a filly. "I wanna do it now!"

I pull her into a sleepy kiss. Even if she wasn't tired, there's no way I could muster up the strength to have sex.

"Let's gather our energy for tomorrow," I say, lying down with her on top of my chest.

"Ok."

That's all I get from her before the snoring starts. As I watch her sleep, I can still feel that rhythmic beat of the second heart in my chest. It's calming and does well to lull me to sleep.


	4. Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skippable clop  
> {clop start} {clop end}

“Appears everything is in order,” I declare over my notebook before glancing at Luna who sits on the throne. “Is there anything more you’d want me to look over before leaving? Are Cadance and Twilight good to go?”

“As ready as they’ll ever be,” she asserts before grinning. “Do not consider yourself obligated to stay and chat. As I recall, my sister has been holding back a particular itch ever since she was rejected such attention throughout her heat. I pity you, as I’m sure she will be _quite_ a frisky partner this nightfall.”

My features redden. “What is with you two always sharing such intimate details?”

“Two thousand plus years is a long time to become close with a sibling, Anon.” Luna snickers with a flirtatious grin. “Why, there was this one occasion we agreed to share a stallion for some time. Could you imagine if we were to discuss such a thing involving you?”

I toss my hands up turning as I walk to the throne room door. “Alright! That’s all I’m willing to take. Goodnight, Luna.”

“~Goodnight! My sister’s ears are her most sensitive spot!~”

I stop at the doorway for a moment. “Thanks for the tip.” With that said, I close the door behind me.

Dammit! Luna knows how to get under my skin, and it’s Tia that gives her all the information to do it! I sigh wearily as I make my way to our bedroom. Everything is set moving forward, so for tonight, Tia and I can take our final step in the relationship. I’ll willingly acknowledge that I was nervous during our wedding, but as I grow closer to our room, I can sense something akin to terror seeping in. Deep down I know Tia will be understanding, for better or worse.

This is my first time, as far as I remember. That's not adding the fact that I've never been with a pony either. Sure, everything downstairs looked familiar to what I know, after having seen it up close during her heat, but there was also a touch of something else that was undoubtedly foreign. I shake my head clear of thoughts. I need to focus! Take it slow and move with the punches. I’m standing at her door, the two guards having been dismissed for the night.

Honestly, who wants to sit outside protecting a room where two people are having sex? I’m sure they’d do it, but I’d like to avoid as many awkward stares as I can. Alright, time to nut up. I push the door open and find the entire room filled with candlelight. Once I enter the door behind me closes. There I spot Celestia lying on the bed as she faces me.

I’m surprised to find she’s wearing lingerie. Black fishnets that run from the top of her legs to the tips of her hooves. There's even a small saddle that sits on her back, a slim corset with plenty of lace connected to the saddle. Her mane and tail have been tied up into a ponytail.

Clearly for show but something about seeing her like this gives a kick start to my arousal.

“Hi,” she calls out in a sultry tone.

“Hey.” I wave dumbly.

“Nervous?”

I take my jacket off and place it onto the coat rack beside the door. Along with my tie and shoes. 

“Your sister didn’t make it easy on me.” I begin making my way to her bedside. “She can be rather cruel when she wants to be.”

Tia giggles. “It’s because she likes you. Otherwise, my sister wouldn’t even dare to give you the time of day.”

My mind flashes back to what Luna said. “Now when you say “like,” do you mean like as a friend or something else?”

A slow smirk grows on Celestia’s muzzle as a brow raises. “Hmm? Are you interested in my sister? To think you’d leave me out in the cold for so long, and now, on our special night, you’re thinking of her?”

“It’s not that!”

“I’m only joking, Anon.” I knew she was, but I can’t shake how nervous I am. “I’m sure she told you about how we shared partners long ago. I know you and I have talked about this before, but for tonight you are mine and mine alone.”

I rest a hand on my chest as my heart hammers frantically. “Yeah, I know... How can you be so calm and collected when I’m a nervous wreck?”

She waves me over, and as soon as I’m close enough, she pulls me in, so my head is resting on her chest. I can hear it; her heart is just as frantic as I am. I pull back to face her as she beams at me.

“I want this to be enjoyable for the both of us. I’m sure things will be straightforward for how they work, but there are aspects about our unique bodies that I’m sure we’re both unaware of.” Celestia starts to unbutton my shirt with her magic. “We’ll take things slow and be open about what we desire. No judgment here.”

I nod as I feel my pants coming off next. “Alright. So, before we start, was Luna joking? You know, about the possibility of me becoming a topic of sharing?”

I’m now left in my underwear as Tia looks me over. “Those stallions were nothing more than toys, Anon. Used for stress relief in a time where only a nights worth of relaxation was all we were afforded. You are not something I’d dare to pass around without at least discussing it with you. If there ever were interest from you or my sister, then I’d be willing to entertain the idea but not without both of your consent.”

I let out a huff. “Alright. She always has this way of getting under my skin, and I just thought I’d ask.”

“That was part of her job back in the day and a side of her she cannot change. It’s all in good fun, I assure you.” Celestia rests a hoof on my chest. “For now, let us forget about everything outside of this room.”

I smile. “Alright, I can do that.”

\------{clop start}------

We lean into a kiss at the same time. Might as well start with the basics. Her tongue is far larger and longer than my own, even considering her size, so she’s always been aggressive with her kiss. She pushes into me with passion as I fall onto the bed with her on top of me. Our tongues mingle as I start to sense trembling in her form.

She pulls away as we both gasp for breath, our pounding hearts coalescing into a single rhythm. She’s looking deep into my eyes, her entire face flush as she smiles sweetly.

“I’m happy to see that you’re just as excited as I,” she states before grinding onto my already hard cock.

“You have no idea,” I say as I squeeze her ass.

She gives a throaty chuckle before scooting back until she’s between my legs.

“I’ve always wondered what this looked like. I got only a peek while you were sick but certainly not enough to sate my curiosity.” 

Her eyes are locked to mine as she opts to use her hooves to pull down my boxers. My dick springs past her face and slaps against my belly. She looks surprised for a moment but then uses her magic to stand it up straight. 

“Certainly exotic.” She claims before licking from my sack to the tip. “Salty as well.”

She doesn’t hold back as the cold air around my dick becomes moist and warm. I gasp out of shock when she takes me all the way to the hilt. Now it’s my turn to look surprised as I peer down at my wife as she smugly smirks at me, her tongue slipping past her lips so she can lap at my balls while she lets her throat work my head and shaft.

The dexterity of her tongue and sheer skill would leave me stunned if it weren’t for the mind-blowing head she was giving. I grip the sheets below and curb as much pleasure as I can because, at her pace, she’s looking to get me off in seconds. She lifts herself from my cock but ensures her magic is still firmly gripping my dick as she gives gentle strokes.

“I love everything about you,” She states. “Like a fine wine, your taste is exquisite. No stallion could compare.”

I’m thankful for the brief respite to get myself under control. “Well, you’re going to learn a lot of new things about me once we get down to business.”

“All in due time.” She flips around, so her ass is on my chest, she’s looking over her shoulder expectantly. “Care to help your Queen?”

I didn’t even need to look to see the dampness that’s now on my chest.

“What use would a king be if he could not come to his queen's call?” 

I pull her ass all the way back until her pussy is resting against my lips. I don’t hesitate to dive in and eat her out. She gives off a cute moan as her marehood winks at the attention. An aspect I thought bizarre when I first saw it during her heat but not something that’ll stop me now. She doesn’t linger as she once again tends to my aching member. 

I want to cum so bad but decide to hold myself back as the night is young.

“Hnn.” I hear Celestia moan as her body trembles. My mouth becomes filled with a gooey fluid that tastes like oranges. Surprised by this, I keep eating her all the while she trembles. Once she stops, she releases my dick from her maw and turns back to look at me.

“Are you not finished?” She asks confused.

I take this moment to smirk. “Sorry, Babe. Humans can last _way_ longer than stallions. Not to mention we’re good for a few rounds.”

“Is this the secret you were keeping from me?”

“Yeah. So get comfortable, because we’re going to be doing this all night.”

Her genuine surprise turns to pure lust as she chuckles. “A queen could ask for nothing more.”

She doesn’t hesitate to whip around and plunge my cock into her pussy. The change is so drastic that I almost blow my load inside of her and that cocky grin of hers tells me that was her plan all along. However, I don't hesitate to start thrusting up, which throws her off guard for a moment before she starts to match my rhythm. 

It’s been so long and I know I won’t be able to hold out much longer but I wrap my arms around her back and pull her to my chest as I start drilling into her. She lets out a gasp and even starts laughing joyfully as I pound into her with reckless abandon. I notice her body trembling for a second time as she bites her lip and locks eyes with me.

“D-Don’t hold back,” she commands before pressing her lips against mine.

I wasn’t planning to as I give a few more powerful strokes before burying myself as deeply as I can inside. She gasps out, breaking our kiss as her entire body trembles. I can feel how strong her contractions are as her pussy quakes around my cock before switching to a sucking motion. I can’t stand it any longer as the first powerful burst of cum fills my wife, I’m giving a few weak strokes, but the suction from her pussy is so strong that when I try to pull out her ass follows.

My vision begins to darken on the sides lightly as years worth of pent-up desire is released. Even when I think I’m done, the gentle milking of her insides manages to massage a few more spurts out of me. I must’ve blacked out for a second because I didn’t even notice Celestia was lying on my chest panting up a storm.

“S-so, how was I?” I ask with a smirk.

“Everything I imagined and more.” She answers, angling her muzzle up from my chest to face me. “Once again you’ve shown this old mare that there are many new things for her to experience.”

I chuckle. “The night’s still young. Ready for round two?”

“Give me a moment.” Celestia rests her head back on my chest. “The offer is certainly nice, but it may take me some time to recover and match your human stamina. To be honest, I’m used to stallions only lasting well under a minute and only one round, as you put it.”

“Yeah, sorry to say, Tia but the second round is going to be a lot longer than the first. Think you’re up for it?”

“How long are we talking?” She quirks a brow.

“Around thirty minutes.”

She quickly lifts her head and faces me. “Truly?”

“Yeah. I haven’t had sex in years, that’s one of the reasons I came so quickly.”

She can’t help but chuckle as she once again rests her head onto my chest. “I get the notion that I may be walking funny for some time after tonight.”

I crack a smile. “Pretty much. I love you, Sunshine.”

“I love you too, Nonny.”

\------{clop end}------

* * *

“The _whole_ night?!” Luna asks in shock.

I shift a little in discomfort. “My flank has been sore since then.”

Anon walks in, wearing the suit he always wears and bringing in a tray with some tea on it. He smiles as he walks over and sets it down before preparing each cup.

“Anon, you’re a king now, you don’t have to continue working as my butler.” I remind him.

“It gives me something to do, and I’ve grown accustomed to it.” He swiftly creates each cup specifically how each pony likes it and sets it down. “Enj-”

A guard comes rushing in and looks between Anon and me before facing Anon.

“King Anonymous. I require your attention.”

Anon looks at the guard and then to my sister and I. “No rest for the weary.” He walks over to me and kisses me. “Have a good time. I’ll see you in ten minutes.”

“Alright.” I smile as he walks beside the guard, the door slowly closing.

“Sister, while it was made in jest... Perhaps we could share the king?” Luna asks.

Celestia grins while rolling her eyes. “In your dreams.”

“I’ll take it!”


End file.
